Connections
by Ash-Kosh
Summary: Everyone's connected one way or another. Some are good, some are bad. But some are impossible. COMPLETE!
1. What 'old' friend?

So I was rereading the first few chapters and I didn't like the dialogue and some characteristics so I decided to change them up a little.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

As Raven walked into the tower's common room, she almost gasped at what was going on. _Nothing _was going on. Nothing. Nothing! She looked over to the couch and saw Beast Boy reading. _That's new,_ Raven thought. She looked over at the table. Cyborg was munching on a pot roast. At least that was the same. But that wasn't what was bothering her. The room was silent. No noise. **At all**. She walked closer to Beast Boy, and saw that he was reading a comic. _Ok, it's not that new._ "Why is it so quiet?" Raven asked him.

"I thought you liked quiet," Beast Boy mumbled, not looking up from his comics.

"Oh, I do. It's just that it's never quiet in here. Even at night there's some sound." Raven replied.

"Well, Cyborg and me were playing video games, and he stole my controller, and I tried to grab it from him, and like, he threw it so I couldn't get it, and then the controller got wedged into the TV!" Beast Boy's voice started to rise. Raven looked over at the television. Sure enough, the controller was wedged halfway into the TV.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you weren't cheating!" Cyborg shouted, his mouth full of meat.

"It's not my fault! You spilt your soda all over my suit! I'm gonna smell like Sunkist all week!"

"Guys! This doesn't explain why you're so quiet!" Raven butted in, instantly sorry she asked why in the first place, because she guessed that the ever most peaceful silence wouldn't be back in a long time.

"Well, it's not like there's anything else to do. And besides, there's no trouble!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Then, as if right on cue, Cyborg's communicator went off.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Raven rhetorically asked him, her voice thick of annoyance.

"That's strange. Someone left a voice message. I can't trace the signal. Let's see what it says." Cyborg fiddled with it, and then pressed it against his ear. Raven and Beast Boy leaned over to hear.

"_Hi, this is Raz Baros. According to this number, you're Cyborg, and I'm guessing you don't remember me. I went to the same school as you, trust me, this was a long time ago, and I was wondering if maybe we could catch up. I haven't seen or heard from you ever since you became… A Cyborg. Anyway, give me a call at 768-133-8930. I'm staying in San Francisco, hope to see you soon." _Click.

"That was odd. You remember any 'Raz' Cy? I don't." Beast Boy asked.

"You didn't know me when I was normal. I wish I could visit him. Maybe then I would recognize, remember." Cyborg stared at nothing, thinking about the strange call.

"It might be a trap. If you don't remember him, he could be after one of us." Raven thought aloud.

"Maybe, but what if this is it? What if he's the real thing, someone who can connect me to my past?" Cyborg asked.

Before anyone could say anymore on the matter, Robin and Starfire ran in, sweaty from training. Robin ran straight up to the screen and typed in a few codes, ignoring the broken television to his right. A profile of Red-X showed up.

"Aww, man! It's that Red-Cross guy!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Red Cross is a foundation, Beast Boy." Raven corrected.

"Please, what is the dation of the founding cross that is red?" Starfire asked, oblivious to the English.

Instead of helping Starfire, Robin exclaimed, "It's Red-X! He's been robbing banks and jewelry stores across the city, and is headed east to San Francisco!"

"San Francisco? Ah yeah! That's perfect! Come on Titans! Let's go!" Cyborg cheered, now happy that he was going to be able to visit his mysterious 'friend'.

"Titans, to the T-car!" Robin ordered as they started running out of the room, all except for Starfire.

"Friends?" Starfire asked, trying to get their attention before they left. No one turned.

"Friends?" She repeated.

"Friends!"

"FRIENDS!" She shouted. They turned around slowly. "I have read in my book of Geography that I got for Mas's Christ, that we must cross water to arrive at San Francisco.

"Then we'll fly." Robin decided, desperate to go and catch Red-X. "Come on guys, Titans, GO!"

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy yelled, "We're going to San-Fran-Cisco!" His voice echoed through out the empty tower, as they left to go do what they do best. Get justice.


	2. Secrets Behind Curtains

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

_11 years ago on Azarath…_

"So… If I say the words 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos', all this power will come out of my hands?" Raven asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That is one way to put it." A monk laughed, shuffling a deck of flashcards.

"Then what's another way, Monk Murat?" The four-year old asked.

"Well, you have to feel it. It feels like… Well, okay. Do you know the feeling when you have the flu?" Murat asked.

"An aching stomach?"

"Sort of. Do you remember how sometimes food would come out of your mouth?"

"You mean throwing-up?"

"Exactly. It feels like throwing-up. Except instead of letting the power come out of your mouth, you force it down. Keeping it level."

"So, if I shout those words, I feel this power coming up my throat, like I'm about to throw up? And then I have to push it down? Sounds gross."

"Well, it's not throw-up, that was just an example."

Just as Raven was about to ask yet another question, the doors to the classroom opened and a female monk walked in.

"I apologize for the interruption, but someone is here to see Raven." She said.

"Is it Mom?" Raven asked excitedly.

"No, sorry dear." She looked back to Murat. "It's a man, he says he's a king. He didn't say from where, though."

"Well, let him in." Murat permitted.

The monk left the room and a man walked through, his long white robes trailing behind him. One of his peachy hands was combing through his long beard, while the other was stretched out in greeting.

"Hello, Monk Murat, I presume? I was hoping to catch Trigon. Do you know where I can find him?" The man asked.

Murat shrugged. "If I knew, I would tell you. He has been destroying Azarath for the past five years. He is most definitely not here."

"Ah. Well, let me introduce myself. I am Rook Baros, and I was asked to meet Trigon here."

"Do you know why?" Murat asked, glancing at Raven, who was staring at Rook with interest.

"Yes, but I prefer not to discuss it."

"If it's really important, you could talk to Mommy." Raven piped up. Rook gazed at her curiously, bending down to reach her height.

"And where's your Mommy?" Rook asked. Raven shrugged sadly.

"I don't know. She never sees me anymore. I don't think she likes me." Raven explained, tears tugging at her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true. Who's your Mom?"

"Arella." Raven smiled proudly. Rook looked astounished.

"You're Raven? The daughter of Trigon?"

Raven nodded.

"Well, then that's perfect!" Rook looked over at Murat. "If you're Raven's teacher, you must be able to contact her mother, right?"

"Yes, I do have the privilege." Murat admitted.

"Then may I contact her?"

"I do not think it is appropriate-"

"If he wishes to speak with me, he may." Arella came from behind some curtains and strutted over to them, peacefully.

"Ah, Arella, so good to see you, I was wondering-" Rook greeted.

"Please, Rook, deliver the message privately. It would be highly inappropriate to do so in front of my daughter." Arella pleaded. "Follow me." She led Rook behind the curtains.

"What are they talking about?" Raven asked Murat. Murat raised his eyebrows in an 'I don't know' gesture, and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Stay put. I'll be back with some snacks."

Raven watched him leave, then jumped up and ran over to the curtains, where the silhouettes of the two were chatting in hushed whispers. Raven pressed her ear against the blue curtains as she eavesdropped.

"Rook, please, I cannot allow this. Trigon would not do this." Arella whispered.

"I'm sorry Arella, but it's not my call."

"She's just a girl. My little girl. Don't take her away from me!"

"She will leave Azarath on her own. Then I will send someone out for her."

"Rook, don't you dare play matchmaker. My daughter would never marry your son. She'll only be sixteen!"

"And he will be eighteen, having the right to get married."

"But she won't!"

"Only if she has permission from her guardian. Which in this case will be me."

"I can't believe you. How can you do what he says?"

"You know I have no choice."

"Yes, but why aren't you troubled? You're going to change my daughter into a monster, marry her to your son, then use her to destroy the world! You are no better then Trigon."

"This will only happen if Trigon's original plan fails."

"Why Rook? Why won't you put a stop to this?"

"I honestly don't mind what he is doing. It is a genius plan."

"Involving his daughter. He doesn't even love her! She's just a tool to him, just as I was."

"I am sorry about what happened to you."

Raven winced as she heard a slap.

"You have no idea what he did! You will never feel the pain, the hurt, the betrayal that I felt."

"That may be true. Oh, I'm running late. Give Trigon my regards and tell him that I accept his offer."

Rook stepped through the curtains and ignored Raven as he left the room. Arella stood next to Raven, looking down at her sadly.

"Mommy?" Raven asked quietly, "Is everything okay?"

Arella crumpled next to Raven and wrapped her arms around her small neck, weeping into her shoulder.


	3. You let him get away!

Ok… so I guess here's my little or long note at the beginning of each chapter. Hmm… not much to say. Which is a surprise for me cause I can never stop talking. Let's see… ok. About the last chapter, I must agree with Ravenn03, it is pretty silly to argue with a four year old, and that Raven's speech patterns (not my words) were pretty advanced for a four year old, but I wasn't sure when she left the monks and when she learned AMZ and I didn't want to put it too late so I put it early. Hey, I found something to say! Ok… I hope Chapter 3 is better. Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I do not own the TT. I wish I didn't have to keep rubbing it in my face. Ok ok on with the chapter.

* * *

"Uh… I thought Red-X was here." Beast Boy thought aloud.

"I think we all did, Admiral Obvious." Raven muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey, that was pretty funny! Wait. Hey!" Beast Boy laughed, but then realized that she meant it at him.

"This isn't the time for jokes! Red-X is supposed to be here so we need to split up and find him!" Robin instructed.

The Teen Titans arrived at a San Francisco warehouse, where Cyborg's tracker said that that was where Red-X was hiding. They got there with no time to spare, but Red-X was nowhere in sight.

_

* * *

The way there…_

"Alright Titans, if Red-X is where the tracker says he is, then we need to be ready. We'll go through the front, since Red-X probably expects us to go through the back like a sneak attack. As soon I kick down the door, be ready." Robin told them, as Starfire carried him through the air, avoiding birds and planes.

"But, if we do go through the front door, and he's expecting us to go through the back and do a sneak attack, then we go through the front door, then won't we be doing a sneak attack?" Beast Boy asked, clearly not paying much attention to Robin's instructed.

"Yes, we will be doing a sneak attack, but it won't work if you keep babbling." Raven explained, rolling her eyes. For once, Beast Boy didn't reply.

"So Robin, once we catch Red-X and all, I was thinking maybe we could all visit an old friend of mine." Cyborg suggested.

"We can't Cy, we have to protect the city. That's our duty as superheroes. Right, Star?"

"I believe that it is 'always good to take a break' as Earthlings say it." Starfire replied.

"Well, it's not good if you're a superhero." Robin stubbornly said. He was getting tired of always convincing the team to not take vacations.

"Aww, come on Robin! It's San Francisco! You gotta love it!" Beast Boy complained.

"I take that as you want to stay here too. Raven?" Robin was starting to get desperate. Luckily though, Raven always took his side.

"As long as I have my own room, and I can meditate for at least one hour without any disruptions, and by any I mean **any **disruptions, I guess it's okay. But I still feel suspicious. But if he's a friend of Cyborg, then it can't be that bad." Raven decided, not believing that she agreed.

"Are you seriously agreeing to this, Raven?" Robin couldn't believe it. He was the leader, so they should listen to him, but he was also all their friends. And he guessed that they would only listen to him as a friend right now, and not as a leader.

"Honestly, I know this isn't usually my thing, but a vacation… sounds... nice. Raven quietly explained, surprised at what was coming out of her mouth. She looked over at her fellow teammates; their jaws hung so low they almost touched the sea below them.

"Did I just hear right? _Raven _wants to vae-cate? Is she serious?" Beast Boy was hugely surprised, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I think you did hear correctly, Grass Stain. And if Raven's telling the truth, then all I gotta say is, BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered, because he knew that Robin would have to give in if everyone else turned against him.

"Please, I think that we should all have fun in the Cisco of Fran. It would be most entertaining. I must agree with friend Raven." Starfire spoke up, her jaw back in place.

"Ugh. I can't believe you guys." It looked as if Robin was defeated.

"So we can stay in SF?" Beast Boy hoped.

"Sorry guys. I'm the leader, and as leader I say no." They all looked at Cyborg. He just kept his eyes on the tracker on his arm.

"The warehouse should be coming up," Cyborg stated in a monotone. The others looked surprised because usually only Raven spoke in a monotone.

No one said anything for the rest of the ride.

_

* * *

Back to the present…_

"Split up? But we should not split up! If we do, this Red-X villain may 'X' us each one at a time. We should stay together." Starfire urged.

"It's okay, Star. We're superheroes, remember? Everything's fine. Just keep an eye out for him, and do not let him get away, at all costs." Robin started walking forward.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Do you hear that?" Raven asked.

CRASH!

The Titans coughed at the smoke that crept in their throats. A huge hole was made in the wall to the left of them. They saw a dark figure leap farther away.

"TITANS, GO!"

Robin ran straight for Red-X, while the others were occupied by droids spilling in from the corners of the room.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and smashed through a whole line of them. Two of the droids connected each other by a wire and tripped Beast Boy, causing him to go flying into an area of boxes.

Starfire flew up into the air and shot a whole vertical line of droids that were following her. Another bunch of them jumped down from the rafters and overpowered Starfire, sending her plummeting to the ground.

Beast Boy got up and turned into a pterodactyl, flying over to Raven and Cyborg. Starfire screamed in fury, and a big bubble of green burst from her, and all the droids on her flew off and sizzled in smoke. She then too flew over to the trio.

"There are too many of them!" Raven shouted, over all the clicking of the droids tweezer-like hands.

"Raven! Shoot your energy diagonally, and meet my sonic blast! According to my scans it should cause a shielding explosion!" Cyborg yelled, hoisting his arm in the air.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven screamed, her arms shooting up like arrows. Cyborg shot his sonic blaster in the opposite direction, and their two blasts of energy met. A huge blackish blue circle covered all four of them, and it kept getting wider, smashing all the droids in its way. The circle then popped, and Beast Boy started jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah! That was totally awesome, dudes! Cy, like, your blue blast was like, smashed all the droids, and Raven, like, your shield rocked, and like, like, that was just like awesome!" Beast Boy started punching his fists in the air, doing some sort of victory jig.

"That was, as you would say, 'smashing' friends, but where is Robin?" Starfire turned her head in every direction,

------------

Robin threw his bird-a-rang at the figure, but it just came back to him without hitting a single thing. He ran faster, yelling, "Get back here! Don't you know how to fight?" The figure just kept moving. Robin saw that Red-X was stumbling on something, and he took his chance and sped up full speed. He got to the villain, and kicked him hard in the chest. He brought his fist back, but a red x crossed around it and caused his arm to be stuck in that position. He pulled his other fist back, but another x wrapped around it as well. "Hey!" He growled angrily, but then Red-X jumped up and pushed him down. He then just turned around and went back to running. He was quickly out of sight.

"Robin!" Starfire rushed in to help him, and Beast Boy joined her, turning into a cheetah and used his nails to cut the red xs.

"Red-X! He got away!" Robin shouted angrily. "Why didn't you go after him? I can handle myself just fine! How could you--"

"Titans? Is that really you?

_

* * *

RING RING RING_

An old man bent down and fiddled with some buttons on a control panel. A skull instantly popped up on a screen in front of him. The man spoke.

"Hello, Mr. X. I trust that your mission went well?"

"I have done as you asked, Rook. I would call you, 'King', but I heard that you just retired." The skull spoke, the red x on his forehead bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"I am giving the throne to my son, once he finds his bride. But I know you did not call to socialize. Tell me, what has happened?"

"I led them to the warehouse, and I know that Robin will do anything to catch me, so I will stay in San Francisco until your son does his job."

"Very good, Mr. X. I knew that you would do me good. I will alert you as soon as my son has got the demon ness, and you may leave. I will contact you when the time is right." As the man reached the 'off' button, the skull-faced man stopped him.

"Not so fast. When will I get my pay?" The skull was impatient, which was hard to see since the skull was a mask.

"As soon as my son alerts me, I will send you your cut." The man reached for the 'off' button once again, and this time the skull did not stop him. The screen turned black. The French doors creaked open, and a young lady scurried in.

"Sir," she began, "which dress will the miss prefer?" She held up two white dresses. One was flowing, and lacey, covered in bows. The other was sleek, low cut, ending just above the knees. It was also strapless. It looked more like a fancy clubbing dress then a wedding dress.

"Do I look like a seamstress to you? The bride will choose when she arrives! Now, go check on the chef and ask how the pastries are coming. Do not disturb me until tonight, when I get ready for the evening meal."

"But, Sir"

"Go."

The maid almost ran out of the room, shutting the doors behind them.

"Huh," the man sighed, talking aloud to no one. "I told you we would find you, sweet Raven. And I hope you heeded my warning. Be ready. Because we will not go down without a fight."


	4. Introductions

So… I guess this is the fourth chapter! Sorry for not updating fast! I have a humongous project in school, and well, school first. So I'm only updating on weekends. Plus, I left off on a small cliffhanger last chapter, and well, I ran out of the next idea! So I hope that this chapter gives satisfaction and yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Teen Titans?" A voice rang out from the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Robin yelled, glancing around the room.

"Right Robin, yelling at him will make him want to come out." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

A boy, or man, walked out of the shadows. He didn't look much older than the Titans, maybe only by a year or two. "Hey! You're Vic!" He yelled. He picked up his pace and ran over to Cyborg.

"Whoa whoa, do I know you?" Cyborg asked, confusion covering his face.

"It's me, Raz! Didn't you get my message?" 'Raz' looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"Uh… I know I got a message on my communicator from an old friend named Raz…" Cyborg sputtered, backing away a little from the mysterious 'friend'.

"So you did get my message. Good. I bet you don't remember me, it's been so long." Raz looked down at the ground.

The other Titans thought it was suspicious that Cyborg didn't seem to remember him, but he seemed harmless.

"What school did you go to?" Cyborg questioned, eyeing Raz with suspicion.

"Uh, Cornwell Elementary?" Raz didn't sound sure.

"Dude! That's where I went!" Cyborg exclaimed, his human eye glistening with excitement. (A/N Sorry I don't know where Cyborg went or when he became robotic so I just made it up.)

"Nice, you do remember!" Raz reached his hand out, and Cyborg shook it.

"So, it's such a huge coincidence that your here! I mean I asked you to come here, and you show up at a warehouse!" Raz exclaimed. He walked past Cyborg and started walking down the aisle of Titans.

"So Raz, huh? It's cool to meet you. I'm Robin." He shook his hand.

"I am Starfire. It a pleasant surprise to meet you! Maybe someday you can visit us so I can make the Tameranian dish of New Friendship!" Starfire suggested, shaking his hand.

"Sure." Raz replied, moving down the aisle.

"I'm Beast Boy! If you're a friend of Cyborg's, then maybe you can beat him at videogames for me!" Beast Boy hoped, shaking his hand as well.

"So, I've seen Cyborg, again, met Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. That means there's only one left. You must be Raven. Nice to finally meet the 'Angel of Darkness', or at least that's how the papers' describe you." Raz gushed, reaching his hand out.

Raven only nodded.

"Alright. Now that introductions are over, would you mind telling us what you were doing here?" Robin asked, getting right to the point.

"I was chasing a criminal that broke into the bank a few blocks back." Raz answered simply, a small smile playing on his lips.

"And you were chasing him why? Are you with the police?" Robin interrogated further.

"Like I would want to join the Force. I got my own way of protecting my town. Here's an example. Bomb Borsa!" He yelled, and a bright red light shot out of his palms. It slammed into the boxes, and wood flew all around the room.

"It is marvelous!" Starfire screamed, flying around the room in happiness.

Raz shot another flash of red at the metal beams. He meant it to hit another pair of boxes, but instead in bounced off the metal beams and came back at them. It shot right at Raven. Thanks to her reflexes, she raised her arm and a shield of blackness surrounded her. But it was no use. The bolt of red flew right through her shield and slammed straight into her chest. She yelped in pain as she flew back a good thirty yards. The Titans gasped and ran over to her.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, sounding concerned.

"My… Cloak." She choked out motioning with her hands to get it off her,

"Right!" Beast Boy exclaimed, carefully unclasping the front. He wondered why she wanted it. He then handed it to her, who grasped it close to her and wrapped it around her front. He then understood why, and he backed away, blushing slightly.

"Friend Raven! Are you hopefully unharmed?" Starfire screeched, flying like an arrow down to her.

Raven coughed, and then she sighed deeply. Then, with a little trouble, she carefully forced herself up on her knees and looked at Raz in the eye. She asked, her voice thick with dust, "How did your energy go through my shield? That should be impossible! What sort of magic are you using? "

"My father taught me, and gave me his powers. God, I didn't mean for that to hit you. I hope you're okay!" Raz dropped down to her, his face full of sorrow.

"Raven! Are you okay? Raz, you have to pay attention to where you use your powers! You're lucky that she didn't have a heart attack! You need to be careful!" Robin started yelling, stomping over to Raz.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I just got my aiming off." Raz's face started sweating.

"Look, if you want to be around, you have to control your powers." Robin instructed, turning around to the doors of the warehouse.

"Robin! Yo, man, where you going?" Cyborg called out.

"Get Raven some water. Starfire, Beast Boy, come on. We have work to do. Cyborg, carry Raven. We need to catch Red-X no matter what. He already stole from our city and now from San Francisco. We have to search the whole city." Robin ordered, not turning around.

Cyborg carefully picked Raven up, and started toward the door, but then asked Robin, "What about Raz? We can't just leave him here!"

"That's right Robin. I can help you." Raz looked over at Beast Boy, whose ears seemed to be tinged with red.

"And how can you help us, exactly?" Robin asked, now turning to Raz.

"Let's just say I have connections. Actually, I can probably found out where he is right now. Let me just call up my father, Rook Baros." Raz fished out a strange device; it didn't look like a phone at all.

Raven's eyes widened when she heard the name Baros. It sounded so familiar, but… Why?


	5. Why do I recognize you?

Hi! So… sorry about not being able to update all week. I have a lot of projects for school so I must get those done first. I have been thinking a lot about the plot of the story and I think I got a pretty basic idea so I hope you all like it and enjoy the show! Plus, sorry if there are to many spaces or something like that. Something is wrong with my word processor.

Disclaimer: For the… what? Fifth time? I think that's it. Yeah, so for the fifth time I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to it.

* * *

"So you know how to catch Red-X?" Robin asked, looking up into Raz's eyes.

"Yeah. Like I said, I have connections."

"Well, start calling. We need to know where he is. Now." Robin slightly ordered. He wasn't sure what to think of Raz, with what happened to Raven and all.

"Look. I have the connections, I call the shots. You don't get to order me around. From the looks of it, you need all the help you can get. I might take a while, so you might want to get comfy."

Raz and Robin paced around the warehouse, arguing over any little thing not worth even talking about.

"Well team, we're not leaving until we get some leads. So Raz is right. Make yourself comfy. For all we know, Red-X could still be in the city. Whatever costs, we're not leaving without him." Robin told the team.

"Robin is in 'leader mode', correct?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah Star. From my experiences," Beast Boy started.

"Which are never good ones." Raven butted in.

"From my experiences," Beast Boy started again, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "When Robin's in leader mode, it's best not to mess with him. Like once when he was looking for, uh, Plasmas I think, he was scanning any little dots on the screen, checking if they were him. So I just innocently walked into the common room with my stereo, and my favorite song came on. You were out shopping or something, Cyborg was working on the T-Car, and Raven was reading. So, I started dancing around cause it was my favorite song and all. And it got kinda boring dancing alone so I asked Raven to dance with me and she wouldn't so I pulled her up but then she blasted me off with her creepy dark magic and then we started yelling and then I could hear Robin's forehead vein throbbing and then he started yelling too and he put me on quadruple dishes duty as a punishment for disturbing him and Raven got off free! So unfair don't you think? Star? Hello?" Beast Boy started panting from his long, run-on boring rant about nothing. He looked over at Starfire for her opinion but her eyes were shut and her head was laying on Raven's shoulder, which made it ache.

"The only reason I 'got off free' was because I wasn't the one who strutted into the room with a stereo that blasted trashy music in people's ears." Raven said, her eyelids half-closed from annoyance.

"Sure, sure. Or maybe it's because you and Robin have the so special 'bond'." Beast Boy emphasized the word bond.

"First of all, that was not the reason, and second, our bond is very important. It's not just a friendship bond. It's much more complex."

"More than a friendship bond, huh? What, you two an 'item' or something?" Beast Boy mocked. Raven thought he was teasing but when she looked into his eyes there was something more. Like a sort of serious vibe. She could feel some strong emotional vibe coming off him, something she hadn't felt coming from him in a long time.

At the word 'item', Starfire's head jolted right up, a sickening cracking sound coming from her neck. "Who is an item with Robin? Raven? What is exactly an item, friends? Does it mean that Raven is an item of Robin? Or that together Robin and Raven are an item? I do not understand." Starfire asked, her eyes filling of confusion.

"Ya know, Starfire? I was thinking the exact same thing." Beast Boy agreed, eyeing Raven. Said girl just rolled her eyes and looked over to Raz and Robin.

"I don't trust him," she muttered under her breath. "He seems so familiar, but yet, he's just so... different. I can't feel any of his emotions."

Beast Boy, having super sensitive ears, heard Raven and decided to talk to her about it ASAP. "Hey Star, I think that Cyborg might want some help sending the T-Car over here." Beast Boy said.

"I do not understand why Cyborg would need the help, but I am obliged to do the help in any way I am capable of." Starfire said, floating up to fly over to Cyborg. Once she left, Beast Boy scooted over to Raven. She didn't seem to notice.

"So, how is he familiar?" Beast Boy asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven said plainly.

"Oh come on Raven. Don't play dumb with me! You know you can't win."

"Right."

"Oh, I see what this is about. You won't admit that you have some sort of connection with this guy, because if you do then Robin will interrogate your ass off and something will happen and then you'll get all these flashbacks and then your eyes will grow all white and something will blow up and stuff like that."

"You have a vivid imagination." Raven replied monotonously, still gazing at Raz.

"Well, I get it from watching TV. See, TV doesn't only rot your brains. Which, it totally doesn't. And stop changing the subject! You can tell me what you know Raven. I won't tell a single soul."

"I honestly don't remember him. He just seems like the kind of person that looks like someone you've met before. It's probably nothing. I probably just hit my head too hard."

"I think there's something strange about him too, if that helps your memory."

"Guys! Can you two stop flirting and get over here?" Cyborg called.

"We weren't flirting!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Whatever." Raven said evenly, walking over to Cyborg.

"Look, the only way I can catch our villian is if I can get in contact with him. And to do that I need to get back to my apartment." Raz explained.

"Here, Take this." Robin handed Raz a communicator. "When you find something out, call us. We'll be home."

"I'm sure that it won't take very long. I think it would make more sense if you stayed here in San Francisco." Raz said in a rush, glancing over at Raven.

"If we did stay here, who would watch our city? And where will we stay?"

"I'm sure someone will watch for you and you all can stay with me in my apartment." Raz said simply.

"Yeah Robin. It sounds lke a good plan." Cyborg said.

"Can't we book in a hotel?" Raven asked, slightly rolling her eyes, causing a flash of hurt to cover Raz's face.

"Are you sure that you or your father can track Red-X down?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Raz simply replied.

"Cyborg, contact Titans East. We need them to watch the tower." Robin instructed.

"You got it." Cyborg said, taking out his communicator.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" Raven asked. Strangely enough, her face showed signs of nervousness.

"If this is what we need to do to catch Red-X, then so be it." Robin replied coolly.

"Shall we contact a hotel?" Starfire asked.

"No man, like I said, you all can hang at my place." Raz insisted, his eyes glancing over to Raven again. Raven could feel his eyes on her, and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Look, if you're at my place then you can contact my father personally. Okay?"

"But we don't have any new clothes to change into!" Beast Boy whined.

"Hey, you're in San Fran! There are hundreds of shops here!" Raz explained.

"Oh! We must go to the 'San Fran' version of the mall of the shopping! It will be most marvelous!"

"Any other objections?" Robin asked, pacifically looking at Raven.

"Titans East are on it" Cyborg butted in, a sort of dreamy look in his eyes.

"I take it that Bee gave you a 'good luck kiss'?" Beast Boy mocked.

"Pff. You wish, Stringbean." Cyborg rolled his human eye.

"You have no idea." Beast Boy murmured.

"Okay! So follow me, I'll show you my home."

------

Raz's apartment looked very homey on the outside. A nice pale red on the walls, and white windows with a small garden beneath each window sill. Truthfully, Raven hated it. That was until she saw the inside. The walls on the inside were painted dark blue, and the furniture was black. Truthfully, Starfire hated it. The kitchen had white granite counters, and the fridge was stocked up with meat. Truthfully, Beast Boy hated it. Raz also had a videogame room, which truthfully, Cyborg loved. And beside the bath and bedrooms, there was a personal training room, which even Robin was a little impressed by. But what mostly impressed everyone were the bedrooms. There was one room filled with electronic systems, which Cyborg instantly called, since they were at least staying the night. Another room was pink and purple, with a big, square, white bed in the very middle. Starfire just flew in and fell down on the bed. Moving on, there was a small room that was filled with cases for weapons and equipment. There was a small gray bed in the corner, and Robin just calmly said, "I'll take this one." The rest of them kept walking. A dark black ebony door was sealed on the wall to their right. Raz thrust it open, and they all peered inside. It was dark, that's for sure, and the room was filled with books. Lots and lots of books. Near the back of the room was a big blue bed, which Raven instantly sat upon as she teleported herself over.

"I like it." Raven said, and got up to look at all the books.

"And right across from Raven's new room, is my room." Raz explained. He didn't take the time to show anyone his room; he just kept walking down the hall. He simply slid open a glass with his palm and showed the next room. The inside of the new room was white, with a plain green bed in the corner. There was a desk near the door, but that was all.

"I guess I'll bunk here," Beast Boy decided, his face still showing disgust from the meat filled kitchen. He walked in and lay on the bed, closing his eyes. With everyone checking out their new rooms, Raz went over to Raven's room.

"What do you think?" Raz asked as he peeked his head into the room.

"It suits me. In fact, each room suits each one of us in particular. It's like you knew we were coming."

"Uh, yeah. Funny, huh?"

"May I see what your room looks like? Unless it's private."

"Uh, yeah! It's really private! Really."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh, it's fine. No prob…"

"Well, if you could excuse me I really need to meditate."

"You meditate? Cool. Do you think you could teach me sometime?"

"Maybe."

"Uh, cool. So, catch you later?"

"Yeah." And with that she closed the door. She walked over to the dusty bed and got into the lotus position. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and chanted her mantra.

_ Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos_

_ Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos_

Raven's mind entered unconsciousness, and instead of seeing her calming thoughts, images of past, present, and future started flooding her sight. She looked around, shocked at what she saw.

_"You will marry my son!"_

_ "You look a lot fuller in person…"_

_ "Razputin Baros, do you take Raven Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Do not tell me what to do child!"_

_ "My Raven!"_

_ "Raven Roth, do you…" _

_ "I…I…"_

_ "RAVEN!"_

_ "Please! Do not hurt him!"_

_ "I will choose my own husband!"_

_ "Raven, are you okay?"_

_ "You need to control your powers!"_

_ "Raven, please…"_

_ "Beast Boy!"_

"AH!" Raven shrieked as she fell out of the lotus position and onto the floor. 'What's wrong with me?' Raven asked herself as she got up off the floor. She threw her hands to her head. She had a headache that she would kill for to make it stop. "Is there any aspirin here?" Raven asked aloud. No reply. Of course. Raven glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. She meditated for almost nine hours. She hoped no one thought that something was wrong with her. Then the visions started coming back to her, but only one stood out in particular. _"You will marry my son!"_ She knew that someone actually said that. She knew she witnessed it. But, why? What did she have to do with it? She was only positive of one thing: She had to stay away from Raz. As much as possible.


	6. The shrine of Raven

Disclaimer: For those of you who don't know, I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The kitchen went black as dark energy filled the room. The shape of a raven shrunk into a small, petite figure. Raven. She wrapped her blue cloak tighter around her body; she didn't want anyone to see what she was wearing. Her leotard was scorched from the afternoon before, so Raz let her have some guest pajamas that he kept. Lucky for her, they were blue. Unlucky for her, the top ended just above her navel, with no sleeves, and it showed a lot of skin. The bottoms, were, well, very short, and left very little to the imagination. She looked around in the cupboards, reaching in for a box of tea. She saw a Lipton Tea box, and pulled it out.

"Strawberry." She muttered, not wanting to wake anyone up. It was only four in the morning. "Not as good as Herbal Tea, but Strawberry will do." She looked around for a cup, then found a load of them in the dirty dishwasher. "Disgusting." She mumbled under her breath, and quietly washed a cup, scraping off all the grime. She poured hot water out of the tap, and dipped the tea bag in. An aroma of stale strawberries filled the room.

"Why are you up so late?" A male voice rang out.

Raven whipped her head around, and saw a figure laying on the couch. He stood up and walked over to her. As he came closer, his face came clearer in the moonlight shining in from the window. His black shaggy hair fell to his shoulders, and his skin looked sickly pale. He had a crescent moon scar on his cheek, and his piercing blue eyes looked as if he could see straight through her. In truth, his appearance made Raven nervous, especially since she was trying to stay away from him.

"Are you going to answer?" Raz asked.

"I'm making tea." Raven simply answered, her eyes heading back to her tea.

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry. I prefer Herbal, put this is fine."

"Why are you making tea at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep." Raven kept her eyes glued to her tea, trying to make it boil faster.

"Any reason why?" Raz kept his gaze on her, and he saw her shudder. Raven kept her mouth shut; there was no way she was telling him about the visions.

"I see I'll just have to use my imagination." No reply.

"So I hope the pajamas worked okay. Sorry about your clothes."

"You just need to control your powers." Raven silently let out an angry sigh; her tea still wasn't done.

"I'm sure I can manage."

"So how long have you been staying in San Francisco?" Raven asked, trying to start a conversation against her will.

"A few years, maybe."

Raven nodded. She looked back to her tea and heard Raz chuckle.

"I'm guessing you don't start conversations."

"Honestly, I'd rather just listen." Raven stated. Raz nodded.

"I think you would like my sister. She likes to hang back, read, listen. Not a big talker, but can she pack a punch. And when things get touchy, don't get into an argument with her."

"And how old is your sister?"

"My age, eighteen."

"Besides the age, she sounds like me."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Me? No. Never."

"How is it being an only child?"

"Well, I have the Titans, so it doesn't feel like I'm an only child."

"I couldn't imagine it."

She felt a small spring of joy when she realized her tea was done, and she could get out of there. Finally!

"Hmm. Well, fine chatting with you, but I'm going to go back to bed."

"I thought you couldn't sleep."

Raven rolled her eyes, not caring if Raz saw. "I will be able to now, since I have my tea." Without hearing his response, she turned around and left the room.

"Well," Raz said to himself, "I'll take a stab at talking to her tomorrow." And with that, he headed back to the couch to pick up his stuff; he was waiting there for hours, just incase Raven showed up. And she did.

Beast Boy smiled to himself as he eavesdropped on Raven and Raz's conversation. _Wow… Real nice conversation there Raz, real nice. _Beast Boy thought to himself. He was so caught up in his smugness that he didn't notice Raven turn the corner- right into him. His eyes popped open as soon as he felt hot liquid pour down his chest and into his boxers, for that was all he was wearing to sleep in.

"Beast Boy? What the hell! Can't you stand somewhere else?" Raven hissed at him, her eyes shut in pain from the burning hot liquid.

"Ow! Sorry, Rae! It was a total accident!"

"Do not call me Rae. Now can you at least step aside so I can dry off in the bathroom?" Raven hissed in a really pissed off voice.

"Uh, yeah! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." And with that Raven pushed past him and headed to find the bathroom.

"Aw man… I've really done it this time." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and moped into the kitchen in search of a towel.

Raven moaned as she wiped all the hot tea of her. She could easily heal the burns, but she couldn't burn the ones on her hands. She had to use her hands to heal, so she couldn't use her hands on her hands.

Once she found the bandages and wrapped the cool cloth around her hands, she walked out of the bathroom, ringing out her cloak. As she got to her room, she saw that Raz's door was slightly ajar. She sensed that he was still downstairs, and she thought that this would be a good time to investigate. She carefully slid open the door with her mind, since her hands were too burned to even bend, and stepped inside. She then shut the door behind her, not wanting people notice that she was inside his room.

At first the room was dark, but then her eyes started adjusting and she found the light switch. Once she flipped it, what she saw shocked her completely. There were papers, and posters, and the room smelled of lavender. She then realized that it was like a shrine, but according to the posters, and pictures scattered everywhere, it was a shrine to _her_.

She picked up the first piece of paper she crossed, and it was covered with notes.

**February 7, 2010**

**She was wearing her normal attire, but it got scorched by my powers. I gave her the tracking device, which she is wearing until the morning. I must get more information out of her, I must convince her**_…_ The rest blurred out.

Raven looked down at her clothes, she didn't notice it before, but there was a small red dot on the neckline. She folded up the paper and snuck it into the hem of her PJ bottoms. She kept walking and almost tripped in something. She looked down and saw a drawing pad. It had sketches of cloaks, and belts, and leotards. Everything about the room was dark, like her own at the tower. She saw a sepia poster of her, spinning around with a rose circling her. _It's like the one Malchior had._ Raven thought, looking away.

She was about to go when something caught her eye. It was a small white box, that had a black stringy bow on the top. She walked over to it and levitated the top off. Inside that box was another little blue velvet box, and she snapped it open telepathically, too. Inside the velvet box was a small gold ring. She leaned in, and saw something was engraved on it. It read: _Marry Me, Raven_. She gasped, and dropped the box. If the ring didn't surprise her so much, she would've heard the door open behind her. If she wasn't so engrossed in the shrine, she could've gotten out before it was too late.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in my room?"


	7. She's gone

Hey! So sorry again about the whole Author's Note thing. And to just get this straight: This is the seventh chapter of Connections. Okay, now that that's over with, let's get on with the story!  
Disclaimer: Try again later, I still don't own the Teen Titans.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends. This goes to you, Tsubasarocks!

* * *

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Raven whipped her head around and saw the owner of the room standing in front of the closed doorway. Her eyes went wide when she saw his eyes turn bright orange. His lips smacked open to reveal grinding teeth.

"I specifically told you. I did not want you to go into my room." His voice was low and lethal, actually quite frightening.

"I…" Raven was basically speechless. She wanted to teleport herself out of there, oh so bad, but she was actually a little freaked out. She would never admit it, but her heart was thumping so loud that she was sure Boy Wonder's ears could hear it.

" 'I' what? You should never have co-" Raz cut himself off when he saw the velvet box in Raven's small gray hand, and the golden ring on the ground. Raz looked back up at her, fire in his eyes. Raven didn't budge. Raz then turned to her. "You should never have come in here. You're not supposed to see this."

Raven found her voice box and she began to speak. "I'm not supposed to see what? That your room is covered in pictures, and posters, and notes about me? That you're obsessed?"

"Raven, why did you come in here?"

Raven didn't know how to answer. So she didn't. And that just gave Raz more time to come closer to her.

"Raven, I am not obsessed with you. Soon, it will all make sense."

"You're damn right it will make sense soon! It better make sense right now!"

"Raven, calm down. Getting worked up doesn't help anything."

"You're not here for Cyborg, are you? I bet you don't even know him."

"Of course not. I'm here for you."

"Well, fat chance." She lifted her hands in the air, and started chanting her mantra. She didn't notice Raz snap his fingers.

"_Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!_" Her open palms shot out, but nothing happened. Her eyes stayed amethyst, and her palms remained gray. "My powers… What did you do?" Raven accusingly asked Raz.

"Oops, did I do that? Sorry, I guess I must have forgotten to tell you that I can turn your powers off. Sorta like an on/off switch, you know?"

"No, you can't."

"Raven, face the facts. You can't use your powers. I can." She looked into his usual piercing sapphire eyes, but only saw a rusty orange.

He calmly opened up his right fist and said, "I know I said I felt horrible for blasting you earlier, and I feel horrible for it now, but some things just have to be done. Sorry. "

Raven sneered at him.

"See you in the morning, Rae. Sweet dreams." He then stuck his left palm out and chanted, "Bom Boris Barda!" A skinny streak of red shot out of his palms and smacked Raven in the chest, sending her flying backwards.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A hard pounding was heard on the door. "What the hell is going on? Can't a decent guy get some sleep once in a while?" Beast Boy raved.

"Oh shut up! I'm not in the mood for your whining!" Raz screeched. He hated Beast Boy. He hated him straight to the bone. He had only known him for a day and he already hated him. He could tell by the way he looked at Raven. He could tell by the way he would sit next to her, and talk to her, and he could tell when his dopey smile crossed his face. He liked her. Big time. Well, that was all gonna change now. Raven was his, so what if Beast Boy was more her age? So what if she might actually like him back? Which she didn't of course. He and Raven were already matched, and no one could get in the way of that. Not even destiny.

"Well can you keep the crap down? Some people actually sleep at night!" Beast Boy kept pounding on the door.

Raz ran over to Raven, and whispered. "Just because I'm not empathic doesn't mean I can't tell you're scared.." A slight moan came from Raven as he opened up a portal. "See you in a bit." He then tossed her through the portal, and it closed.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were all around the door, asking about the noise. Raz opened the door and stared at the faces of the four Titans. "What do you want?" Raz asked.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe, uh, SHUT UP!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah man, what's going on in there?" Cyborg asked.

"Did someone attack?" Robin asked, his face showing no sign of tiredness.

Before Raz could make up a lie, Starfire said, "Please, where is friend Raven? She is usually the first one up when there is a ruckus."

Raz waved it off. "She's probably in her room."

"May we check?" Starfire asked.

"If you're asking for a death sentence, then sure, go right ahead." Cyborg muttered under his breath. He knew that one of Raven's most important rules was: Never wake her up unless it's absolutely necessary.

"That is kinda strange." Beast Boy said glancing around. Raz glared at him. "I'm gonna go check." Beast Boy added, and went walking down the hall.

He knocked on her door, well aware that the others were right behind him. No response.

"Hey, Rae? You in there? I don't want to wake you, but everyone was woken up from the commotion in Raz's room," he said 'Raz' with acid dripping off every letter, "And since you weren't up, we got kinda worried so we came to see if you were alright." Still no response. "Alright, I'm coming in."

Beast Boy slid open her door, and slowly stepped in. "Raven?" Starfire called out into the darkness of the room.

"Shh!" They all hushed her.

Beast Boy kept walking until he reached the foot of the bed, and he leaned down to touch where he thought she might be laying.

"Raven? Are you in here?" Beast Boy whispered. He felt around for a light switch, and when he felt a lamp, he turned the knob until the room became engulfed with brightness. He looked over to her bed, and saw only mussed sheets. His ears drooped as he turned around and headed back out.

He saw Robin, Cyborg, and Raz, but no Starfire. Then, as if on queue, she entered with the same look Beast Boy had on. "She is not present in the living room or kitchen." Starfire said.

"She ain't in the bathroom either." Cyborg said, who had previously checked the bathroom for her. He knocked of course.

"She's not in her bedroom." Beast Boy sighed.

"There's no where else in the house. We know she's not in any of our bedrooms, since we all just came from there. Unless she was in Raz's, there was a lot of commotion going on in your room; that's what woke us up in the first place." Robin thought aloud.

Beast Boy glared at Raz as he asked, "Was she in your room?"

"No." He answered, plain and simple.

"Then she's gone," Cyborg said. "But where? Why would she leave?"

Starfire's eyes then closed shut as she fell backwards making gagging noises.

"Starfire!" Robin said, rushing over to her. He gently lifted her up by her shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?

Her eyes popped open, only they weren't her eyes. Starfire's eyes weren't green anymore, these eyes were purple.

"Help me." She said in a hoarse, monotone whisper. Her eyes then shut tight again as she slowly breathed. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing their normal lime. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked again.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion. "It is Raven." She said, looking around. "She entered my mind, and she had asked for our help."

"But Raven never asks for help." Beast Boy said.

"She said that she needed help, that someone has taken her." Starfire said, her lime eyes clashing with Beast Boy's emerald eyes.

"Who took her?" Cyborg asked, bending down next to Starfire.

"She did not say." Starfire bowed down her head, and she started to silently weep. Beast Boy looked up at Raz, his face full of disgust and hatred. The other three Titans followed his gaze, and soon they were all looking at Raz.

"What?" He spat, walking away.


	8. A trip to Nevermore

Hey guys! Hehe, sorry 'bout not updating for, uh, almost two weeks? Yeah… I don't really have an excuse. But no need to get angry! The story is now back on track and will be updated more frequently. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Criticism and feedback and compliments are appreciated!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Teen Titans. Get it? Got it? Good.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… _

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

_Azarath-_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

_THUMP!_

Raven moaned as she delicately placed her hands on her lower abdomen. She'd been meditating; something that she knew would be disrupted soon enough. It always does.

Once she woke up from being knocked out, she found herself in a plain red room. Red walls, red wardrobe, red door, red trim, everything. Unsurprisingly, she found the door locked. Her powers were still gone; she drained what little she had left by sending an alert to Starfire. Her cloak was all bunched up and partly ripped, and the 'pjs' she was wearing were still as revealing as ever, and once she realized it, she covered up her stomach automatically, even though no one else was in the room. She pulled open the rusted dresser, only to find bright red silk gowns, low cut and ending at the ankles. How appealing. Deciding that it was less revealing, she slipped it on, keeping the pjs on as 'undergarments'.

Finding no way out, she sat down on the round rug, red no doubt, in the middle of the room and began meditating. She could not levitate, since she was powerless, so she simply sat. Quickly reaching her center, she slipped her way into Nevermore, something she could rarely do without her meditation mirror. Once she arrived, she looked around at all her emotions, making sure everything was in check. Everything was looking fine, until she noticed what her emotions were actually doing.

Happy was just as happy as ever, not even a tad bit worried about the situation she, or, they, were in. She was skipping around, humming and jumping around. Her realm was still pink; her little area where she slept was surrounded by little green teddy bears. Everything looked norm- wait what? _Green teddy bears?_ What the hell? Raven walked over, confusion plastered all over her face. Happy glanced at her, then turned on her heel and made a bee line straight towards her.

"Raven!" she squealed.

"Uh, what's with the teddy bears?" Raven asked, getting straight to the point.

"Aren't they glamorous? They totally clash with the pink. What's her name, uh, Affection made them for me! I named every one of them. All nine. Wanna hear them?" she said, bouncing up and down.

"No- Oomph," Raven tried to reply, although she was dragged over to them before she could give her answer.

"Okay. So, since I've memorized them, I'll name them all in random order, just to test myself. Okay, here we go! Starting at this one, his name is Forest. This one over here is Emerald, and that one is Jade, and this one is one of my favorites, Chartreuse. That one is, um, uh… Oh yeah! That one is Fern. This one is Shamrock, and the one to your left is Moss. And this one over here to my right is Myrtle."

Before Raven could stop herself, she blurted out, "What about the ninth one? You only counted eight."

"Oh right. This one is the most important. This one is… BB!"

'BB', was a stitched up green bear, just like all the other ones. The only difference was that it had a little gold crown on his head, and was sitting on a small doll chair, while the rest were sitting on the floor.

"BB?!" Raven asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep. Named after the one, the only, Beast Boy."

"What the hell? Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?"

"Aww, Raven. You may become a workaholic, a woman who only has time for business, but you'll always be a kid at heart." Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"You can thank Knowledge for the poetry. Now, if you don't mind, shoo! I'm very busy!" And with that, Happy turned back to, whatever she was doing. Raven walked away, her mind still spinning with all the Beast-Boyness. Without looking, she rammed into Timid, who looked like she was about to burst into tears any second.

"W-why are w-we here? W-what does that R-raz guy want? W-what if he does something to us? What's he gonna d-do to us?!" Timid starting shaking all over, little water droplets falling from her stinging eyes, attaching to her eyelashes.

"I'm sure we'll get out of here." Raven assured, a little annoyed with the emotions weepiness.

"But, what if we don't? Then what?" Timid asked, looking down at her boots.

"Look, if we can't do anything, the team will come rescue us." Raven said.

"B-but what if the team gives up on us?" Timid asked. Raven gave an exasperated huff and she just walked right on passed the emotion. She would deal with her later.

Raven kept walking, almost tripping over a sleeping Rude. She was sprawled out, one arm on her stomach and the other out onto the road. Her head was tilted to the side, a small dribble of drool inching its way out of her mouth. Raven carefully stepped over her, and kept walking. She was about to leave until she heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Give me my cloak back!" Brave was chasing another emotion, Raven couldn't tell who, and they started to climb a tree.

"Come back down! You will fall due to your force and break an eighth of your spinal cord, if the results end in you falling on your back." Knowledge was below the tree, her hands cuffed around her mouth, yelling.

"Do you know what my name is? I live for this stuff!" Brave screamed back down from the tree.

"What's going on?" Raven asked Knowledge.

"Affection stole one of Brave's cloaks, and Brave wants it back. Plain and simple." Knowledge informed her.

"Why Brave's cloak?" Raven asked.

"I believe it is because the material is dark forest green."

Raven's eyes widened once again before she shook her head.

"Please tell me it isn't why I think it is." Raven begged.

"Affection had grown a certain liking for the color green."

"Certain liking? Happy, now Affection. That's just peachy." Raven sighed.

"I believe that it is also true that beside the color green, Affection has found an attraction to-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Raven tumbled out of her position just as the door opened.

"Good, you're up. I was just about to come wake you."


	9. What did she say?

Did I tell you or did I tell you? Told you I'd update more frequently! Oh, and sorry to those of you who wanted a Raz/Raven encounter, that's coming up next chapter. Promise! Also, sorry if this chapter is a little sappy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Okay, so what did she tell you exactly?"

Three titans were sitting on the common room couch, while the leader stood in front of the large window, staring out into the night, wishing it could give him answers.

--------

As soon as Starfire was over feeling sick from her mind being entered, and once her splitting headache was gone, the four titans grabbed what little they had and headed for the tower. Since Raz was a suspect of Raven's disappearance, they gave him the phone number to the tower, in case anything popped up, instead of giving him a communicator.

No one spoke on the ride home.

Starfire kept worrying over the thought of her best girlfriend gone forever. Sure, Raven wasn't the type to do the 'hanging out', or to do 'girl talk', but she would still do them, sometimes, and that's what made her Starfire's friend. Not just the fact that she was the only other girl in the tower, or that she was the closest one to be able to chat with, but the fact that even though Raven strongly disliked going to the mall, and would rather read in peace and quiet than stay up all night chatting about boys, she still did all those things with Starfire because that's what friends do. So, over all, Raven was Starfire's best friend, no doubt about it.

Robin, aside from dodging the objects Starfire was running into from her worrying, couldn't stop thinking about Raz. The strange timing, how he showed up just as Red-X got away, how persistent he was on getting them to stay so he could help, nothing made sense. And on top of it all, a titan was missing.

Cyborg's mind was full of questions, soon to be hopefully answered. For all anyone knew, Raz knew him in grammar school, or junior high or something. But, the pieces didn't fit. Raz had powers. Cyborg wasn't, well, a cyborg in grammar and junior. Why would Raz go to a normal school if he had powers? Maybe he just recently achieved them, and that's why he's not so good at controlling his powers. And now, out of the blue, Raven goes missing. His little sis, sort of, goes missing! Just gets up and leaves? Doubt it. Kidnapped? Possibly. All he knew was, whenever they got their hands on who did this, they were gonna get it. Big time.

And for Beast Boy, well, he was reviewing about pretty much everything that happened that night, or, early morning.

He felt too uncomfortable to sleep, so he got up and lazily walked to the kitchen to see if he could snag a glass of warm milk, soy milk of course. He heard Raven's voice conversing with someone else, he guessed Raz, and decided to do a very Beast Boy-like thing. Eavesdrop! They didn't really say anything interesting, just some boring small talk. Their voices were kinda blocked out from the sound of a vein throbbing in Raven's forehead. She must have been impatient for something. He could tell from Raz's poor choice of lines that he was trying to make a move, verbally, not that it worked. Raven's too smart for that. So anyway, as soon as she turned the corner, he just had to stand right there, causing each other to get soaked in some hot liquid. After she angrily pushed past him into the bathroom, he went on his way to the kitchen to get a towel. He saw Raz leaving, a smug look on his face. Weird. So after getting dried off, he went back to his room, only to hear a crash and yelling as soon as he slipped under the covers. Now heading to Raz's room, where the ruckus could obviously be heard from, he told him to shut up, and then the next thing he knows, Raven's missing! Jeez, what a strange night, err, morning.

As soon as they arrived at the tower, they all walked in and fell on the couch. All except Robin, which takes us to where we are now.

--------

"So, what did she say exactly?"

"I shall try to quote. 'Starfire, I need your help. My powers have been weakened enough that I cannot use them. I'm using what little I have left to tell you that something's going on with him. His room is covered with anything considering me. I don't know where I am, since I'm unconscious, but I'm sure that I will be able to regain my strength so my powers will return to me. Starfire, whatever you do, don't you or the team trust…' that is all she said.

"Who did she say not to trust, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I do not know. I suppose the message got… cut off? Everything she said, I have told you."

"You're tired. In the morning, I'm sure you'll remember." Robin said.

"I swear, she did not say!" Starfire said.

"Well then that's not good enough! Raven told you," Robin said, pointing at Starfire. "She told you something that was most likely a lead. And now that you don't know, we have nothing. She trusted you Star, she drained what little she had left of her powers to tell you who was probably responsible for her disappearance! How can I believe that she just 'cut off' the most important part of her message?"

"Chill, man. Raven's powers must've gave out before she could finish the message. Don't go blaming Star." Cyborg intervened.

"It's just that she tries to tell us what happened to her, but then, when the name is revealed, her powers give out and it's cut out?" Robin said.

"That's life for ya," Beast Boy said quietly, looking at the floor.

"This is no time for your 'jokes', Beast Boy. If you could even call them that." Robin said sternly. Then he turned back to Starfire. "First thing in the morning, report to me. Hopefully you'll remember what she said by then."

Cyborg sighed, and Starfire stood up and stormed over to the window where Robin was standing. "Robin, I have told you many times now that I have not forgotten anything. It is you who has forgotten something." She said in a low voice, just waiting to crack any second. "You have forgotten how to trust. It is most obvious that you do not believe me, after I have tried to convince you the truth multiple times. Was your head the one filled with Raven's thoughts? No, mine was. Were you the one who Raven trusted to give her information to? No, I was, and I would never betray her trust. Robin, I would never lie about Raven, just like I would never lie to you. And if you believe that I am lying, then you do not have any trust. I am sorry that you cannot believe the truth, but if you trusted me, then maybe the truth would be clearer." She then turned around and faced Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Good night friends," she said quietly, and then she swiftly skimmed out of the room.

Robin turned to face Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy's head was turned around, looking at the doorway where Starfire had left, and Cyborg was looking straight at Robin, slowly shaking his head back and forth.

"Night, guys." Beast Boy said, and he sauntered out of the room. As he went down the hallway, he passed Raven's room, and he just kept looking forward, not bothering to look at her door. He reached his room, and softly closed the door behind him.


	10. The truth is revealed

Whoa, two chapters in one day? Boy, am I on a roll!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, except I do own the idea of Valequestations!

* * *

"Good, you're up. I was just about to come wake you."

Raven got to her feet from the tangled mess her legs were in, and she turned around, her arms crossed.

"I see that you have found some suitable attire. I doubt that you would've wanted to only wear the pajamas." He said.

"Do you mean the tracking device? The one attached to the top of the so-called 'pajamas'? Don't worry, I've still got them on." Raven said, her eyes narrowed.

Well, you won't be needing them anymore." He said.

"What to you want with me Raz?" She asked, tired of the small talk.

"All in good time."

"What is that, your motto?"

"Nah. My motto is, 'Don't talk smack to me 'cause you'll regret it.'"

"You'd better change your motto then; I don't think anyone will regret it."

"By 'anyone', do you mean you?"

"By 'you'll', do you mean me?"

"Close enough."

"Precisely."

He advanced towards her, walking around her in a slow circle.

"You really want to know, don't you? You're dying to find out. Why did I pretend to know Cyborg? Why did I steal you? The questions are endless, aren't they, Raven?"

"You're half right. If I was dying to find out, I'd already know, since I'm in Hell 'cause you're here." She said, a small smirk on the corners of her lips.

"I said don't talk smack to me!" He said, brutally slapping her cheek with the back of his hand. He was starting to show his true colors.

"Hey!" A young female voice rang out. They both turned to the doorway where the voice came from.

"Farris?" Raz asked.

"You had strict orders from Father. Do not hurt her." She said, walking over to them.

"I didn't hurt her, Farris. I just showed her not to use her attitude." He said.

"Really? 'Cause from the looks of it, you smacked her pretty hard. You'd better leave her alone if you don't want me squealing." Farris said, examining the purplish black bruise on Raven's cheek. "Come on," Farris said to her." "I'll get you cleaned up." She put an arm around Raven's shoulders and led her away from Raz and out the door.

"Oh, and Father wants to talk with you." She said, looking over her own shoulder.

She led Raven out the door into a hallway, then grabbed her hand and brought her into another room, no doubt the bathroom.

"Sorry about that," she said, sitting Raven down on the toilet. "My brother has some anger issues."

"So I've seen." Raven replied. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Farris Baros, daughter of Rook Baros and sister of Razputin Baros. I'm eighteen, and officially not a newbie anymore."

"A newbie? At what??" Raven asked, tilting her head as Farris gently scrubbed her swollen cheek.

"Demonhood, 'course."

Raven's eyes bugged out of their sockets, and she almost fell off the toilet.

"I'm sorry, what?" Raven asked.

"De-mon-hoo-d." She sounded out.

"Demonhood? You're a demon?"

"Yeah. I've been one for, uh, 'bout a year, I guess." She pulled her silky black hair back, revealing her pale face and blue yes, like her brother.

"If you're a demon, then Raz is one too?" Raven asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yep. But don't worry; we're not the 'eat your flesh right off your bones and spit fire from our mouths and stuff' kind of demons. We're valequestations (val u quest ations)."

"Valequestations? Don't you come from the seed of a Falation fruit, planted under the shady grove of a grape vine, in south Australia?"

"I'm impressed. You know your stuff."

"Yes, well, I, um, read a lot."

"It's okay, you don't need to make up excuses. I know all about your heritage, you being half demon, your father Trigon the Terrible. In fact, he's the reason you're here. Trigon, that is."

"What? But I just defeated him a year ago. How…"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about everything, so you might wanna ask Father."

"Father?"

"Rook Baros. I think you met him once, when you were four? I think he came right after Trigon visited him."

"Trigon visited him? How?"

"Like I said, I don't know. Anyway, I know that no one's gonna warm up to you quickly, so how 'bout we stick together. I'm sure it's better than being with Raz, and I could use a friend."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Again, don't know. But listen, I know that Raz and my father won't tell you this, and even though I'm forbidden to, you need to know. Can I trust you?"

Raven looked at her, and now she knew why she couldn't feel Raz's emotions. He was a demon. He didn't have any. She looked at Farris straight in the eye, and she slowly nodded.

"Okay. So you know how Valequestations are born from a seed and everything? Well, that's where the root began. But that's not how most of us are made. My father, he was born from the Falation fruit seed, but my mother wasn't. She was human first.

"My father saw her one-day, riding a train, and he fell in love with her beauty. He found out where she worked, and he found out her birthday. He followed her home on the night of her birthday, and he snuck into her bedroom. She was fast asleep, and he lightly bit down on the skin of her heel. She didn't wake up, but she was shaking uncontrollably. My father took her to his realm, where she woke up, and found out what had happened. She couldn't change back, so she accepted it. Since we demons live as normal beings, undercover sort of, are names are changed so we can't be recognized by our past. My mother's name was Elizabeth, but now it's Vixen. You see, a demon can bite as many people as he or she pleases, but the demon has to love that person that it bites. My brother and I were originally humans also, but from what Raz told me, we were orphans on the street. He was ten, and I was three. I believe that my mother, Vixen, saw us and felt sorrow, which changed to love. She found us sleeping behind a dumpster, and she bit my neck and Raz's cheek. That moon shaped scar on his face, that's where she bit him." She pulled down the collar of her shirt. A small lip shaped mark rested on her neck. "She bit me here. According to my brother, my name was Melissa, and his was Jonathon. But they were changed to Farris and Razputin. Fare and Raz for short." She put the collar back where it belonged and looked into Raven's eyes. "I don't know much, but I do know that Raz brought you here because he wants to bite you."

Raven's jaw dropped. If she had her powers, the bathroom would have exploded. She then swiftly picked her jaw back up and squeaked out, "Bite me? As in turn me in a Valequestation?"

"That's right." Farris said softly.

"But I'm already half demon." Raven said, her voice still a little high pitched.

"Well, you'll be half Valequestation and half whatever demon you are. You're human half will be gone." Farris gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"You said that demons could only bite the ones they love. If Raz is planning on biting me, then…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Then you have an admirer!" Farris teased. Raven shot her a death glare, only she didn't seem fazed at all.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to become a valequestation." Raven said.

"Yeah, my brother hates being a valequestation. That's why he's so cold. You'll warm up to him eventually. It took me awhile, but he is my brother."

Raven rubbed the cheek where she'd been hit, and looked down at the blood red dress she was wearing. "Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes." Farris said, and she stood up and walked out of the room. Raven just sat there, thinking. '_Raz wants to turn me into a valequestation, he wants to turn me into a full demon. I won't have any emotions. I'll never be able to see my friends again. I'll have to be with Raz my whole life. I can't loose Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin… I have to get out of here. I have to get my powers back, and I need to escape.'_

"You coming?" Farris asked, her head poking in the door.

"Oh, yeah." Raven said, getting up. _'Maybe Farris can help me. She seems to trust me. She was like me once. Well, she was half of me once. Human.'_

Raven followed Farris into her bedroom, which was all black. The walls were lined with silver bookshelves, the bed was lined with silver although the covers were a dark blue, it looked a lot like Raven's room at the tower. "Here," Farris said, tossing her a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with silver covering the seams, and some black Converse. "Sorry if you don't like the style," Farris said. "Although I'm guessing you do."

"Thanks." Raven said. She walked into the corner of the room and slipped off the dress and pajamas, leaving her in an undershirt and underwear. She took off her boots, and slipped on the jeans, then the shirt, and sat down and tied the laces on the Converse.

Farris then walked out of her bedroom, making sure Raven was behind her, and slid close the door. As they walked down the hallway, Raven asked something that had been nagging at her mind. "Farris, when you explained the demon process about your mother, you said that your father bit her on her birthday? Why her birthday?"

"It only works on Birthdays. It's pretty strange."

"So, if Raz… bites me, it'll be on my birthday?"

"Yep. You're sixteen, right?"

"Yes."

"You turned into the portal that day."

"Well, I was supposed to, but it was the day after." Raven wondered why she was sharing all this information. She never let out this much with Starfire.

"So, when's your birthday?"

"…June 2nd." Raven said, unsurely. (A/N I don't know her real birthday so I made it up. Sorry if it's wrong.)

"Today's June 1st." Farris said.

"He's going to bite me tomorrow." Raven realized.

"What happens if he doesn't succeed?" Raven asked. "What happens if he doesn't bite me on my birthday?"

"Well, it's never happened, but if he doesn't succeed, then he just waits till next year. But, because of the situation, he might use the drink of Death Bond."

"Death Bond? That's the only drink that can bind you to a demon." Raven said.

"Yeah. It'll turn you into a demon, and will bond you to Raz. Mind connection, fighting skills, wisdom, everything you two have will be connected."

They turned the corner of the hallway and ended up in a large room, sort of like a conference room. There were only two other people in there: Raz, and what Raven assumed to be Rook, or Father, as Farris called him.

"Raven, I see you're all cleaned up. Sorry about Raz, he's still controlling his anger issues." Rook said with a chuckle. "I suppose my daughter has told you everything about us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. Farris blushed, and looked down. "It's okay, Fare, you have saved time so I do not have to explain."

Raz coughed, which to Raven mysteriously sounded like 'Good for you.'

"I know that my daughter does not know about the deal we have made with Trigon, though I'm guessing she mentioned something about it, so I will tell you, for your sake." Rook said. "When your mother Arella, beautiful woman, was pregnant with you, Trigon summoned me. He told me about how you were to end the world, and how if anything went wrong, we would help finish the job. You see Raven, your father wanted you to destroy the world, and since you have Trigon's blood in you, you are very powerful. If you connected your power with Raz's power then you two would be unstoppable."

Raven backed away from them. They wanted her to destroy the world. Does it ever end?

"No," she said, finding her voice, "I will not help you destroy the world. Helping Trigon was my destiny, not helping you. I could not escape my destiny, for a while, but I don't have to follow you. I can walk right out the door."

"What door?" Rook asked. "You cannot escape, Raven. Do you really think we're just improvising? We have everything planned." He looked down at his watch. "Speaking of planned, it's time you got to bed. Sweet dreams." And with that Farris pulled her out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Farris, I have to get out of here. Please, I need you to help me." Raven hated saying those words, but she had to.

"I really want to, but I can't. You already lost your power, I can't afford to lose mine."

They walked down the hallway in silence. Farris stuck her arm out so Raven would stop, and she turned to a door. "Here's your quarters." Farris said.

"Good night." Raven said quietly.

She slid open the door and walked in, sliding it close behind her. She found some silk PJ pants on the black bed, and she slipped them on, sliding under the covers. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of possible escape routes. She lay there for hours, not falling asleep. She didn't notice when the clock on the right wall hit 12:00 AM. She didn't notice the door to her room open. She didn't notice anything until she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck.


	11. Yes

Hey! So the original plan was to switch from Raven to the team every other chapter. But since I felt bad about giving you such a cliffhanger last week, I've decided to just wing it and go with how the story flows. I hope that makes sense.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I'd be President of the United States. It's just not going to happen, people.

* * *

Raven's breath hitched in her throat as she felt cool air stick to her neck. Her heart started beating as fast as it could, and she didn't dare turn her head. 'This is it,' she thought. 'It's time.' She then narrowed her eyes. 'But that doesn't mean I have to let it happen.' She then let out a yelp of fury and she punched whoever was behind her right in what she thought was its face. She then heard a groan of pain, and she jumped out of her bed.

She bolted to the door and just as she slid it open she heard a weak "Raben? Whab's wong wib you?" (Raven? What's wrong with you?)

"Farris?" Raven asked, slowly walking to the huddled heap.

"Ow… Youb are way to pebibe to hab sub a hard pub," Farris said. (You are way to petite to have such a hard punch.)

"Farris, I'm sorry. I thought it was…"

"My brober? Dobe worry, I got bab." (My brother? Don't worry, I got that.)

"Here, let me see." Raven said, crouching down to her. She gently placed her hands in front of Farris's bloody nose, but nothing happened. "My powers still haven't returned. Sorry Farris, I'll have to fix your nose in the bathroom."

"No bobem" (No problem.)

"Come on," Raven said, wrapping her small arm under Farris's bony shoulders. They walked out of the room into the dark hallway, and Farris gave a weak wave and all the side lamps burst with life. They turned into what Raven thought was the bathroom, and the light was already on. Farris sat down on the toilet seat and Raven grabbed some toilet paper.

"What were you doing in my room?" Raven asked.

"I came to tell you some good news, but maybe I'll just tell you tomorrow." Farris said. Her head was dipped back and the blood returned to her head, therefore making it easier to talk.

"Why were you so quiet?"

"I didn't want to wake you. Apparently you were already up."

"Well, thanks for not barging in like Beast Boy." Raven said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Who?" Farris asked.

"Oh. Um, just someone I know." Raven stammered. She didn't want Farris to know about her life, not if she planned to tell her that she was going to escape, at least not yet.

" 'Just someone' huh? 'Someone' special? Hm?" Farris teased.

" He's just a friend! Why does everyone think that I like him? He's just an annoying, obnoxious, bad joke telling, green, emerald-eyed, green haired, never giving up twit!" She snapped. Farris's mouth turned up into a smirk.

"In other words, an annoying, funny, green, cheery, always focused on you best friend?" Farris asked.

"Precisely!" Raven said. "Well, some of those things…maybe."

"That's what I thought." Farris said. Raven scowled and threw some more toilet paper in her face.

"You barely lost any blood, but it seems like you lost almost all of it." Raven observed.

"I don't have much. Demon, remember? The pale white face says it all." Farris said.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" Raven asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right! Guess what? He did it. Crow actually did it!"

"Who did what?"

"Crow…? I didn't tell you about him?"

"I've only known you for a few hours, you haven't told me much."

"Oh, well, Crow is a demon, obviously, and we've been, well, dating privately. But his brother, Culter found out, and he told. But my father gave me permission, and this was about three years ago. And we were just hanging out in my room, when he did it! He proposed! And, it's never happened in Valequestation history! I'm the first to marry another demon!" Farris said, her voice thick with excitement.

"Well, congratulations, but, aren't you only eighteen? Isn't that a little early?" Raven asked, feeling like a mom.

"Yeah… But Crow is the perfect guy and he's just everything to me. I can't imagine my life without him." Farris said.

"So you love him?"

"Of course! And I know that it's weird that we're demons so we don't have emotions, but I think it's because I was originally human that I have some sort of feeling. Whenever I'm around him, I just want him to turn around and talk to me. If I see him, I can just stare at him for hours at end. Whenever I imagine something, or just think about something, he always pops in somehow. And whenever he's around, I feel like my stomach is having a fit, and my heart is just melting. Do you know that feeling?"

"Yes," Raven said quietly, looking down. "Yes, I felt it once."

Farris saw the change in the empath's attitude and she asked, "Did it not go well?"

"He just wasn't right. He had different feelings about me then I did of him. He's gone now, and I hope he never comes back."

"I'm sorry." Farris said.

"No pity is needed," Raven said, looking up. "People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about something that happened so long ago."

"Well, I have one other thing." Farris said, a small smile appearing back on her face.

"What?" Raven asked, noticing Farris's smile.

"I overheard my brother and father talking after you went to bed. My father didn't want you to go through the pain of the bite, so he decided to choose the Death Bond drink. It buys you time, and you won't have to go through the process of death, then a demon."

Once Raven heard this, she realized that she did have more time. More time to escape.

"And also, he didn't know the timing of your birth, so if he bit you at the wrong time you would die. And we can't have that, can we?"

Raven stayed quiet.

"Raven? You okay?"

"Farris, if I told you that I wanted you to help me escape, what would you say?"

Farris sat there, her nose back to its pale color. Her face gave away that she was thinking hard. She would betray her brother, her family, her culture. She could risk her life for this. But Raven was an innocent girl, accused for her father's crimes. She didn't deserve this. Then finally, she looked Raven straight in the eyes. She could see the desperation and frightfulness in Raven's eyes, and she made her decision.

"I would say yes."


	12. Nightmares

Hey! So, I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews! They make me feel great! Oh, and don't worrying, I'm not bashing Terra.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

_

* * *

"Hello, Starfire" Starfire looked around, desperately hoping to find the captor of that monotonous voice in the pitch-black room. _

_"I'm right behind you." She turned, and saw Raven sitting on the floor in the lotus position. _

_"Raven! You have returned! I was afraid I would never see you ever again!" Starfire jumped on Raven and gave her her most bone-crushing hug. _

_"Starfire, get off." Raven instructed in a demanding tone, one that Starfire had never heard. "I'm not here for some pointless reunion. I've come to tell you that I don't need you anymore. You're a pointless, alien Troq." _

_"Wha-what?"_

"_Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm glad that I left, you're a pathetic excuse for a friend."_

"_Friend, what had gotten into your mind?"_

_Raven gave an eerily smile, something no one has ever seen her do. "Blackfire is so much better than you, you know that? She understands us better, she's smarter, she can actually cook, and Robin's all hers."_

"_No! Raven, what has happened to you?"_

"_Miss me, Sister Dear?"_

_Starfire spun around to come face to face with Blackfire. _

"_Ya know, dear, I think Rae's right." Blackfire stated, an evil glow in her eyes._

"_Come on, Black, we have some stuff to do." Raven said, stretching out of her position and walking towards Starfire._

"_Sorry, Sister Dear, but Rae and I gotta get going." Blackfire sighed._

"_Raven, please. Do not leave!"_

"_Bye, Star." Said a new voice._

_Starfire spun to her left this time and saw Robin._

"_Oh, Robin! Raven is back! But something is wrong!"_

_Robin, much to Starfire's dislike, strut over to Black fire and slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him_

"_Bye-bye, Sister Dear." Blackfire said._

_Starfire was about to protest when she felt a hard blow of a boot hit her right cheek. She groaned in pain as she clutched her face, falling backwards. Expecting to hit the floor, Starfire struck her arm out to break her fall, but there was nothing there. She kept falling into the dark abyss. The last thing saw was Raven smirking and Robin bringing Blackfire's face closer to his. Then darkness consumed her._

"No!" Starfire screamed as she sat straight up in her rounded pink bed. She looked around, clutching the blankets close to her chest. She felt a tear slide down the side of her face, and she fell back onto her bed, slipping into dreamland before her head hit the pillow.

--------

"_Patience, Robin."_

_Robin growled as he recognized the low, deep voice. "Slade."_

"_My my, Robin, you do catch on fast. But not as fast as your teammate over here." Slade said as he stepped over to the side. Raven was revealed, only she didn't look like, well, Raven. Her cloak was a deep burgundy, and her hairline has small black spikes growing out of it. She had no pupils, only four glowing red eyes. She bared her fangs, and she glided over to Robin._

"_Hello, Robin." She spat, her hollow voice filled with hate._

"_Raven, what did Slade do to you?" Robin asked, his face showing deep concern._

"_What, you don't like the new me? Slade, he didn't do anything. I chose this."_

"_Why?"_

"_I chose this because being a villain is better than fighting as a useless Titan. Come on, Robin, you've fought for Slade before. Join me, and together we'll be unstoppable."_

"_Never. Come with me, and I'll have Cyborg change you back. Make you good again!"_

"_Robin, don't you see? It's too late. This is who I am now. You don't like it, tough."_

_Robin remembered those words._

"_If you're not coming with me, fine. The more to destroy, the better." Raven turned from him and flew over to Slade. "I am ready, Master." She said, bowing her head, allowing her hood to cover her head._

"_Good-bye Robin, I'm sure we'll meet again soon." The two faded away in the shadows._

Robin jumped out of his bed into his fighting stance. He narrowed his mask, and shot out a bo-staff he kept next to his bed.

He then realized that it was just a dream, and he sat back down on his bed, rubbing his temples.

--------

"Cyborg!"

_Cyborg opened his arms and embraced Raven in a hug._

"_You're back! Raven, we were so worried. Are you okay?"_

"_Of course, Cy." She cooed. "When I was gone, I learned some tips. Want me to show them to you?"_

"_Uh, sure, but we should go tell the others that you're back!"_

"_Of course, but first let me show you something." She pushed him down with amazing strength, and pulled out a screwdriver from her cloak. "This won't hurt a bit." She whispered. She bent down and opened up the metal box on his chest, and began poking at things._

"_Raven, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked._

_Ignoring his question, she said, "Bee, hand me the face."_

"_Bee?" He asked, thrashing his head back and forth, finding it unable to move his body._

"_Hey, Sparky!" Bee greeted, handing something to Raven's open hand. _

"_Now stay still Cyborg, and let me put the on." Raven said, lifting something off the ground. _

"_What are you-" He didn't get to finish as he felt something rough thrust into his mouth._

"_You talk to much Sparky." Bumble Bee said, taking her hand off the gag._

_Raven dropped a big metal plate on Cyborg's face, and then adjusted it into place._

"_There." Raven said, inspecting her work. She then added, "A true Cyborg. Now get up."_

_Cyborg immediately obeyed, having no control over his body. _

"_Hmm… Let's see. I want a fresh cup of Herbal Tea, and Bee would like a honey croissant" Raven said._

"_Yes, Raven." Cyborg said, his voice sounding like a robot._

"_Good robot. Now go."_

"Ah!" Cyborg yelled as he clamped his hands over his face. "I'm okay, I'm not a robot. Not a robot. Not a robot." He looked down at his charging chart and it read: 60%.

"Not a robot." He repeated sadly.

--------

_Beast Boy smiled as he saw Terra running up to him. He'd been waiting for this moment forever._

"_BB! Hey!" Terra shrieked as she ran into his open arms. "I've missed you!"_

"_Terra! You're back! I thought…"_

"_I don't know either! It's like my memories just came back, without any notice or anything!"_

"_Well, it doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is that you're back, and now you can become a Titan again!"_

"_Beast Boy, now we can start over! Have everything we wanted!"_

"_Terra, you have no idea how long I've wanted this."_

"_Beast Boy?" Came a fragile voice from behind him. He turned with Terra still in his arms, and he almost dropped her when he saw Raven standing there. Her cloak was ragged, and the sleeves of her leotard had been ripped off. Remains of tears were fresh on her face, as well as new ones. _

"_I thought…you…I thought that you loved me." Raven choked out, tears now pouring out of her eyes._

"_Raven… Are you okay? How did you get back?" Beast Boy asked, walking over to her with Terra still clinging onto his arm._

"_She probably just made her demon father do it. That's all she is. A creepy demon. Don't you think she's creepy, B?" Terra sneered. Beast Boy looked at her in shock._

"_Terra, how could you say that? She's our friend!"_

"_Oh please, everyone knows that she's being used. It's true, she thinks you love he, but you're just using her like everyone else, aren't ya Beast Boy" Terra said._

"_So it's true!" Raven cried. "You're using me, just like everyone else! I thought you were a true friend, maybe even something more, but you're not! You're just a liar!"_

_Terra cocked an eyebrow and she phased through the floor in a yellow light._

"_Terra! No!" Beast Boy screamed as he crumbled on his knees. Raven backed away slowly. He looked up to see her leaving, and he quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm._

"_Let go of me!" She yelled._

"_Raven, where are you going? I'm not letting you leave me again." He said firmly. _

"_I'm going back. Back to him. At least he doesn't use me, he likes me for who I am!"_

"_Who? Raven, who took you?" He demanded, shaking her shoulders._

"_No one took me!" She screamed. "I left. I wanted to leave. Away from this world, away from the Titans, away from you!"_

_Beast Boy took a startled jump back. "But, why? What did I do to you besides try to make you happy?"_

"_You broke my heart, Beast Boy, and nothing you do will mend it. Only he is an antidote."_

"_Who!" He screeched._

"_Me." Said a voice from the shadows. Raz stepped out of the darkness and cupped Raven's shoulder. "Don't you get it? After she realized that you didn't love her, she came crying to me."_

"_That's not true!" Beast Boy protested._

_Raz wrapped his arms around Raven's torso and laid his head on her shoulder._

"_No, you're lying! Raven would never go to you. She doesn't even know you!"_

"_Oh, quite better than you think." They then disappeared, just whisked out of thin air._

"_Raven! Come back!"_

Beast Boy rolled around on his bedroom floor, screaming random things that no one could understand. His eyes then popped open, and he woke up in cold sweat. "Raven? Terra?" He whispered. No reply. "Ugh, stupid nightmares!" He kicked the side of his bunk bed, and walked out into the hallway to get some air. He heard some quiet, muffled sobs from Starfire's room, a few grunts from Robin's, and nothing from Cyborg's. He continued on his way till he reached the common room, and then groped for a light switch.

Once the light was on, Beast Boy went to the fridge, in hope to find some soymilk. He opened the fridge, when he heard some sound coming from the couch. He crouched down and carefully crawled over, and when he reached the couch, he jumped up and hoped to scare the Hell out of whoever was there. He saw a person standing there, with blue eyes, black hair, and pale white face. He recognized it immediately,

"You!" He yelled, jumping on top of the person.

"Hey!" The person yelled, tumbling around with Beast Boy. The two stopped, Beast Boy lying on top of the person, propped up on his elbows.

He looked down at the person. "Who the Hell are you?" He breathed.

"Who the Hell are you?" The person repeated. Beast Boy looked really hard at the person's face.

"You look just like that Raz guy, but you… Whoa. Gender change!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He scrambled off of the person, and straightened himself out.

"I wasn't expecting a party, but this was worse than what I had in mind for a welcome." The person said.

Beast Boy helped the person up and asked again, "Who are you?"

"Name's Farris." She said, pulling her silky hair out of her eyes.

"You look just like-"

"I know. You said that already. Raz is my brother."

"So… Why and how did you get here?"

"I got here by teleporting, and I'm here to help Raven."

Beast Boy thought he was dreaming again. "I'm dreaming. Pinch me and I'll wake up."

Farris shrugged. "Okay." She reached over and pinched him hard on his arm. Beast Boy let out a yelp of pain and grasped at his arm.

"I didn't mean it literally!" He hissed.

"Sorry, but hey, you now know you're not dreaming."

"Well, I, yeah. So you're real. Okay… and you said that you could help Raven? I gotta go get Robin!" Beast Boy said, turning around to the common room doors.

"Don't!" Farris whispered, grabbing is arm. "Raven told me that she only wanted Beast Boy's help. You're him, right?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, feeling a little proud that Raven wanted him to help. "Wait, you're with Raven? Is she okay? Where is she? What happened?"

"Yeah, will you keep it down? Look, she's fine, but she has two months before times up. I promise I'd help her escape, but to do that I need to trust you. Can I?"

Beast Boy nodded. "What happens in two months?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. I know what you're thinking. If I can teleport here, why can't I bring Raven? Well, she's powerless, and I can only teleport myself. The only thing I can tell you is that there's this villain that was part of the plan. He knows everything else. Just talk to him, and you'll find her. But listen, you cannot tell your other friends. You're lucky that you know; so just don't go spreading that luck around, okay? It isn't exactly Lucky Charms around here."

"You mean Red-X?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you think that's him, go for it. Just remember, two months. Time's ticking."

The alarm went off, flashing the common room a bright red. "Hope you find the answers." Farris said, before phasing through the ground.

The remaining three Titans ran into the room, all looking worried and tired. Robin groggily ran over to the computer, and it said that the alarm was set off in the boiler room. They ran down there, no dialogue passing. Once they reached the boiler room, they walked in; ready to fight whatever was in their way. And when they saw who it was, one thought came to Beast Boy's mind:_ Speak of the devil_.


	13. Meet Culter and Vixen

Hey! I am so sorry for updating so slowly! I promise I'm not bored with the story, I wrote a little bit of this chapter everyday of last week because I have no time! But I'm trying to get more free time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven groaned; she was used to this. She felt little butterfly kisses all over her face as she squirmed around, tangling herself in the bed sheets. "Beast…Boy…Don't make me send you to an…other dimension." She groggily muttered. Oh yeah, she was so used to this. "Get out of your…dog form…and…get…the…hell…off me!" Her eyelids opened as she shrieked the last part. What she saw was…not Beast Boy. Instead of an annoying, _green_ puppy with _dark green_ eyes, she saw an annoying, _light brown_ puppy with _bright red_ eyes. And it was still licking her face. Raven pushed the dog out of her face and quickly sat up, wincing as she felt the blood rush up to her head.

"Darkinshaw, down buddy!" A male voice said from the doorway. Raven looked up and saw a young man walk over to her. Once she got a better view of his profile, she saw he was dirty blond, pale, and had murky brown eyes. He scooped up the dog and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Darks here ran into your room before I could catch him. I'm Culter Dray." He said. He held his arm out and Raven just sat there, so he attached it back to his hip. "So you're the famous Raven, huh? My brother says that Farris won't shut up about you. It's time to eat, so I'll let you change and meet you outside. Then I'll take you to the dining hall." Culter turned and walked out of the room, the little puppy trotting behind him.

Raven turned and saw a small heap of black denim on the ground. She changed out of her bottoms and into the jeans. She pulled her hair back, rubbing her eyes, and combed it with her fingers. Raven met Culter outside and followed him silently.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Culter asked.

"No."

"Figures. It's pretty impossible to not eat meat if you have demon blood."

As they walked down the hall, Farris turned the corner and bumped right into them. She staggered back and placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Farris said. Her apologetic frown turned to a miffed line as she looked at Culter. "Culter." She greeted, her eyes icy.

"Farris. Heading to the dining hall?" Culter asked, his friendly tone gone dark.

"Yes, Culter, I am. Mind if I tag along, Raven?" Farris asked, switching her attention to Raven.

"Course I wouldn't, thanks for asking." Culter said sarcastically. Farris rolled her eyes and grabbed Raven's arm, quickening her pace so they could get away from Culter.

"So I see you've met Culter." Farris whispered, her icy eyes going to a full-blown glare.

"Yes…" Raven said, not liking the way Farris's expression was.

"Well stay away from him. He's Crow's brother and a major douche. He'll go after anything that has two legs and an A Cup."

"Okay…Thanks for the warning?"

"He told on Crow and me, trying to get back at me for not giving him a chance. He's jealous of his brother so he has a huge grudge against me. He may be all friendly now, but soon he'll be following you around, being an annoying jerk. Just tell him off and if that doesn't work, come to me and I'll take care of him, 'kay?"

"I doubt he will be trouble, but if he becomes a hassle I can get rid of him on my own."

Farris's angry attitude softened into a peaceful one at this news. "So I visited your home last night." She said.

"Titans Tower? How'd it go?" Raven asked.

"If you count being attacked by a green bean good, then it went great."

"So I take it you met Beast Boy."

"Yeah. I told him the news and got the Hell outta there."

"Got the Hell out of where?" Culter asked, sticking his head in between the two.

"Out of our faces!" Farris screeched. Raven felt something slap hit her bottom, making her gasp, to which Farris literally snapped.

"That's it!" Farris screamed. She turned around, pushed Culter in front of her, and punched him in the nose. He cursed, loudly, and fell back onto the hard linoleum. "That was for Raven!" Farris yelled. She then kicked him in the nuts, making him howl in pain. "That's for me, and this is for Crow!" She lifted her knee up to make another blow, when Raven realized that she was just standing there.

"Farris! Stop!" Raven sputtered, trying to pull her back.

"This little twerp doesn't know what's good for him! He's getting what he deserves!" Farris screamed, her eyes bloodshot now.

"Violence isn't the answer!" Raven said, locking her arms around Farris's waist. "Then why is that my job?" Raven muttered under her breath. Farris yelled a cry of fury and elbowed Raven back. Raven let her defensive side come out, and momentarily forgetting that she was powerless, yelled "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Nothing happened of course.

"What is going on?" A strong feminine voice said from behind Raven. Farris froze, and a sneer came on Culter's bloody face.

"Farris, I'm sorry! I promise that I'll stay out of your room!" Culter wailed. The woman stalked around Raven, laying a hand on her shoulder. Raven shivered, the woman's touch was very cold.

"Farris darling, get off of young Culter immediately." The woman said. Her voice was low and smooth, making it all the more threatening.

"Sorry, Mother." Farris replied, not sounding sorry at all. She backed away from Culter and stood next to Raven. Culter slowly stood up and covered his bloody nose with his hand.

"Culter, go to Marcel and get cleaned up. Stay away from my daughter, she can do violent things when she is angry, which you have learned the hard way." Farris opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it.

"Bitch." He snarled under his hand, glaring at Farris as he passed. He then winked at Raven and phased through the floor. Raven felt Farris's fist tighten.

"Over obsessive, arrogant, ignorant, jerk-face little…" Farris mumbled angrily.

"Raven, I am Vixen, Farris's mother." The woman said, facing the two. She was wearing a thin red dress, which flowed freely at the bottom. She had long blond hair and ruby red lips, which clashed with her bright green eyes. "I am sorry you have had the displeasure of seeing this fight, or this beat-up, as you may call it."

"Mother, I am most sorry for my displeasing actions that have occurred. I will make sure that it will not happen once more again, for I firmly know that this horrible time of false punishment was unneeded." Farris said in a rehearsed voice, bowing her head. Vixen nodded.

"I will meet you both in the dining hall. Please, go change into more suitable attire; I cannot stand this ugly shade of color." Vixen said, pointing to Raven's jeans. She swished her lacy, lingerie dress and strutted over to two large French doors at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get out of control. Culter just…He drives me crazy, in a very bad way. That whole speech I said to Mother was written for my brother and I; we used to get into a lot of trouble when we were young. Once, we dyed Mother's hair purple when we were sleeping!" Farris got a good chuckle out of that. "It didn't come out for two months!" Farris sighed and raked her nails down her cheek. "I've got to go get all this blood off. I'm going to go see Marcel, one of the nurses. Breakfast is formal, so see if you can find something dressy in your room. Just don't over to it like Mother. I probably won't be able to come to breakfast with you, so when you're done, just open those two French doors down there and you'll be in the dining hall. I've asked Crow to reserve a seat for you, he has dirty blond hair and chocolaty brown eyes that just melt when the sunlight hits them, and…"

"Dirty blond with brown eyes. Got it." Raven said, trying to get out of Farris's mush speech. Farris gave a fake salute and phased through the floor. Raven frisked over to her door and entered her room. She pulled open the dressers and peered inside. She spotted a light green slip, and she dressed into it. Not too plain, not too fancy.

"Besides the fact that I look absolutely hideous, it'll work." Raven murmured to herself, smoothing the wrinkles on her thigh. _"And it's green!"_ Affection chimed in. Raven flushed and said, "Yes, Affection, it is green. Do you see any other suggestions that I can wear?" No answer. "I thought not."


	14. Come and gone

Hey! So as you know, or, hopefully know, I promised to get more time on my hands. I just found out that I have to do a replica of the Sydney Opera House out of toothpicks. That's going to take a while. But I will spend my free time typing up chapters, because if I'm not typing about what happens, I'm thinking about it. So I hope this update will be good to last a while because my fingers are going to be bleeding from toothpicks. Oh look, there's one in my hair now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't caught me yet." Red-X said, looming over the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and swooped above Red-X, knocking him over and off the beams. Red-X back flipped in mid-air and landed on the floor, shooting a sticky red x at the green pterodactyl.

He heard a cry of fury and saw Starfire fly over him, showering him with starbolts. Red-X launched himself up at her and wrapped himself loosely around her, surprising her enough to bind her with a large x. He let go and she slammed down on the cement. Starfire laser beamed him with her eyes, but she missed as he jumped behind a group of oilcans.

Cyborg came up behind Red-X and shot his sonic cannon. Red-X felt the cold laser hit him square in the back, and he reached his arm around his waist and grabbed Cyborg, flipping him on his back. Cyborg moaned and started to get up, but Red-X kicked him in the chin, almost knocking him out.

Red-X felt something metal bang into the back of his head, and all went black as he fell to the ground. Robin stood above him, his bo-staff raised in the air.

"I shall do the alerting of the uniformed men." Starfire said, as Beast Boy finished clawing off the X wrapping her body together.

"Not yet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The others looked at him strangely, and he added, "He stole in San Francisco, remember? Shouldn't we, like, irrigate him or something?"

"We always call the police to bring in the criminal," Robin said. "We shouldn't break procedure."

Beast Boy knew he would have to do this the hard way. "Robin, he disappeared from SF, he stole some whatcha ma call it, he… You know what? That whoolimajige doesn't matter. Don't you want to find out who Red-X is? He stole your bad guy mojo! You know the police will just lock him in a little crib and he'll escape in two seconds! You wanna know who or…what he is? Then ask him before it's too late."

"Fine, I'll give him a quick _interr_ogation." Robin said, stunned.

"So are we going to bring this dude to or what?" Beast Boy asked, changing the subject.

--------

"Where are the thefts?" Robin asked, banging his fist on the steel table.

"You want them, kid? Go find them." Red-X sneered, pulling at the bonds tying him to the chair.

"Tell. Me. Where. They. Are" Robin growled through his teeth.

Red-X stared at him, then looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "They're in Africa."

"Really?' Robin asked, not believing him.

"No, they're in Gotham. Or maybe they're on that Tamale Planet."

"Stop playing games!" Robin yelled. "Tell me where who hid the thefts from the warehouse, and the DA will drop the charges. If you don't tell us, you'll be in jail from the rest of your short life." Robin threatened.

"I'll take my chances," Red-X said, leaning back in the chair. Robin narrowed his mask at him, and then turned and stormed out of the interrogation room.

--------

Beast Boy sat outside the door to the recording room, waiting for Robin to finish. The door slid open and Beast Boy fell backwards onto Robin's feet.

"What're you doing out here?" Robin asked angrily.

"Uh… Just waiting to use the bathroom." Beast Boy lied.

Robin gave him a confused look. "The bathroom is on the next floor."

"Oh! Yeah!" Beast Boy said. He changed into a fly and zipped around the corner.

Robin shook his head and walked down the dark hallway, heading for the evidence room.

Beast Boy peered around the corner, and crept up to the door as a termite. He crawled under and morphed back to a human. He saw the video cameras and he changed into a mouse, and crawled up the wires, biting them. The transmission fizzled out, and Beast Boy turned back into himself. He looked over at the control panels, and remembered Raven seething, "Don't touch _anything_," when they went to Tokyo.

"Well… This is for Raven." He mumbled. He turned into a gorilla and smashed the recording board. He then crashed down the door leading to the interrogation room, and entered. He changed into a human and sat down in the metal chair across from Red-X.

"So they sent the jokester?" Red-X asked. "What are you going to do, laugh the answers out of me?"

"I don't care about whatever you stole." Beast Boy said, trying to keep calm. He reached behind him and pulled something out of his belt. He slapped a picture of Raven on the table. She had her arms crossed, and her hood was down, showing her scowl. That was how she looked right before she dunked Beast Boy in the toilet for putting salt instead of sugar in her tea. It was the only picture he had of her. The rest she either burned or tore up.

"The… Demon girl. Right? Rae something?"

"Her name is Raven." Beast Boy growled. "And you knew that. You're part of her kidnapping."

"And where did you get that idea?" Red-X asked.

"A little pale person who came through the ground told me." Beast Boy said smugly.

"If I tell you about her being, you have to do something for me. If you just untie me and hand me my belt, I'll be out of here."

"I'm not gonna let you go."

"Then neither of us gets what we want. I don't get to escape, and you don't get your Demon girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy shrieked. "She's not a Demon, either."

Red-X eyed him. "But you wish she was your girlfriend, huh?"

"What? Why would I… Why does everyone always…" Beast Boy stumbled.

"Give me the belt and you'll get your precious friend back."

"I can't just let you go."

"Well I doubt Raz will just let her go either."

"Raz! He has her? Why that little… Tall… Person…"

"Belt?" Red-X asked. Beast Boy grabbed the belt with a tentacle and brought it over to him.

"Now talk." Beast Boy said.

"This guy found out I was Robin's arch nemesis and said he would pay me if I got his son to Raven. I gave him the Tower address, and he told me to go to a warehouse in San Francisco." Red-X motioned his head towards the belt.

"Why did they want her?"

"They wanted to make her a full Demon or something."

"Where is she?"

"Give me the belt."

"I don't think I will."

"There's a detonator on the belt. It connects to five different locations in this tower. If you give it to me, I'll disarm it, and go free. If you keep being stubborn, you'll die."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and threw the belt at Red-X. "Dude! Turn it off!" A red x flew from the belt and cut the binds on his wrists.

"You are so naïve." Red-X chuckled. He dropped a red oval on the table and leapt to the ceiling, about to enter the vents. "Sweden. Your girlfriend's there." He sealed the vents and disappeared.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy yelled. The little oval on the table sizzled and smoke sneaked out through the cracks. "Oh, crap!" Beast Boy screamed. He ran out and shut the hallway door, hearing the huge explosion inside the room, and held the vibrating door.

"Beast Boy! Dude, what the Hell is goin on!" Cyborg yelled as the rest of the Titans gathered around the sound of fireworks.

Beast Boy saw Robin stare at him suspiciously and realized he'd better make up reason to leave.

"Sweden." He coughed. "The…" He had a quick coughing fit and Starfire rubbed his back soothingly. "The thefts are in Sweden!"


	15. They're better off without me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Raven walked over to her door and slid it open, revealing a frazzled Raz.

"Raz?" Raven asked. Raz pushed passed her and ran to the corner of her room.

"They found out. We need to get out of here!" Raz shouted.

Raven stood there, deep in thought. '_They found out. They're coming for me!_' Raven thought.

"Come on, Raven, move it!" Raz said, shoving a suitcase into her small hands. Without thinking, she dropped the large suitcase on the floor and ran out the door. "Raven!" Raz yelled angrily, chasing after her.

Raven ran down the pale halls, sharply turning every corner. She heard Raz's footsteps behind her, and she turned her head to see how close he was. Big mistake. Her bare feet tripped on the silky green fabric she was wearing and she fell roughly on the carpet. Hands wrapped tightly around her shoulders and pulled her up off the ground.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked hoarsely.

"What is your problem?" Raz asked, avoiding her kicks and random punches. Raven thought of Farris and when she was beating up Culter. Perhaps she learned something from it. Raven lifted her knee and swung her foot back to wherever she could reach. Raz groaned and let out a string of cuss words. He let go of her and she ran back down the hall.

'_I'll have to thank Farris later_' Raven thought as she ran smack into a dead end. She saw that she was in a kitchen and she squeezed into one of the cupboards.

She peeked out of the crack and saw Farris walk into the kitchen. Raz ran in.

"Fare. Where's Raven?" Raz asked.

"In her room…" Farris replied, washing her hands.

"No, she ran out as I grabbed her suitcase."

"Why did you grab her suitcase?"

"They found out. The Teen Titans found out where she is and they're coming now."

"How do you know they're coming?"

"X told them, that traitor."

"So that's it? We're leaving?"

"No, Raven and I are leaving. You're staying here."

"No way! I am going, whether you like it or not."

"Farris, you can't go. You have no part of this!"

"I'm her friend! I'm the only person around here she actually trusts! Do you think she's going to trust you? Her captor?"

"Once she drinks the Death Bond she'll forget everything. She'll only remember us."

"Don't tell me the consequences, brother. I should know, it's happened to me!"

"I know it's happened to you!"

"Does Father know about this?"

"…"

"He doesn't? Razputin! You're breaking protocol! Procedure!"

"Red-X called me and told me."

"Father needs to know."

"No he doesn't! He'll make you come along!"

"And why can't I come along?"

"Because you'll help Raven escape! Don't think I don't know what you did, Farris. You went to the Titans Tower and told them!"

"I would never!"

"But you did!"

"You can't stop me from not coming. I'll just follow you."

"Not if you can't track us."

"I'm a Demon! I can read minds! I can sense things!"

"Oh shut-up Farris! Being a Demon is the worst thing! The only reason you're so glad is because you met that Bird Brain you call your fiance!"

There were a few things Farris could take. She could take her age, her looks, even her Demon Hood. But she would not take it when someone insulted someone she loved.

Farris narrowed her eyes. "Get out." Raz just stood there. "I said GET OUT!" Farris screamed. She ran up to him and shoved him. She kept shoving his chest until he finally stormed out.

Farris leaned onto the counter. "You can come out now, Raven." Farris said lowly.

Raven crawled out of the cramped space and stood next to Farris. "Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine." Farris said hastily.

"What did he mean by I won't remember anything from the Death Bond?"

"The Death Bond takes away all the memories of your former life. You'll only remember the Valequestations from your past."

"I won't remember anything?"

"Not at all. I don't remember anything, Mother told me what she knew."

"Are you going to follow us?"

"Oh, I'm coming whether that jerk thinks so or not. Anyway, we'd better get to the dining hall. I'll take you to your room. You need some shoes."

They walked back down the hallways to Raven's room. "I'll be right out here." Farris assured. Raven walked right in and slid the door closed behind her.

"Finally came back, huh?" Raz asked, sitting on her bed.

"I came to grab some shoes." Raven said, walking over to a drawer. She grabbed a pair of white flats and slipped them on. She mentally cursed, knowing that her feet would have huge blisters later.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Raz ignored her. "Do you really want your friends to rescue you?"

Raven just stared at him. How could he know?

"Your whole life revolved around being the portal. You knew you were evil, but they took you in, didn't they? The Titans didn't care, you were a good fighter."

Raven looked away from him, her throat tearing.

"If you had a temper tantrum, the city could explode. Reduced to ashes. Why do you think they're always careful around you? They don't want you to ruin the home they're protecting."

"You're wrong." Raven said, her voice cracking.

"Really?"

"If they didn't care, then why are they searching for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? If they don't find you, they think you'll go on some revenge spree and kill them. Raven, you don't want to hurt them, do you?"

"No…"

"They don't need you. They don't want you."

"You're wrong!" Raven screamed. She stomped over to him and started hitting his shoulders. He stood up and grabbed her forearms, pinning them to her sides.

"Listen to yourself!" Raz shouted. "You know that one little mistake can go horribly wrong. Whenever you were around them, you kept your emotions under control. You know that sooner or later you would crack! The only way to protect them is to let them go!"

Raven stared up at him, her eyes laced with tears. She slumped and hung her head. For two minutes they stood there, in silence. Raz was about to break it up when Raven spoke, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"You're right." She whispered. "They're better off without me."


	16. I Found You

Hey! God, it feels so good to be writing again! I found out the tests I have this week are actually in the middle of May! I can write now! And I just got back from New York, so I have Internet. Life without Internet is like torture! Well, not really, but you get the point. If you don't get some of the chapter, go back to chapter eleven.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Citizens fled from the flying dirt as a jet maneuvered down to the ground. The orange fighter landed with a loud THUMP and a fuse blew, sending smoke spewing out of the back. The dawn light turned polluted at the smoke. A side door opened with a hiss and a large shadow emerged.

"Aw, man! I just fixed that!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy came tumbling out next as an armadillo. He shifted back to a human and dusted off his suit. "Dude, can we take United Airlines or something next time?" He asked.

The top blasted off and Starfire popped out, little starbolts showering the sky. She landed gracefully next to Beast Boy and stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. The land was completely deserted except for a few picnic blankets and benches.

Robin poked a hole through the glass with his bo-staff and climbed through. He plopped on the ground in a fighting stance. Once he quickly realized the area was secure, he slipped his weapon back into his belt and walked over to the back of the jet, checking out the damage.

"It looks like sabotage!" Robin declared, sticking his nose close to the motor, getting a face full of exhaust.

"Someone deliberately shot down my motor?" Cyborg asked, angrily. "They're gonna pay for that!"

"Perhaps we should go to a store of departments? Maybe they will have some instruments to fix up our vehicle." Starfire suggested.

The four looked around, only seeing dirt and grass. They headed off to, hopefully, a town. Small buildings came in sight, and a light aroma of sausage filled the misty air.

"Yuck, meat!" Beast Boy said, pinching his nose.

A small café came into view, labeled "The Echo." A few stores down a drug store became visible, and Cyborg quickened his pace. Starfire and Robin caught up with him, but Beast Boy lagged behind. He peered inside "The Echo" and saw only darkness. Perhaps it was closed.

Two girls were sitting at a small table on the patio. One had long brown hair, reaching the small of her back. The other had blond hair, cut straight at her shoulders. Both were pale, and both had Aqua eyes. The blond played with her jacket then leaned over to the brunette.

"Gossamer, did you here what's going on at Baros Manor?" The blond asked, just loud enough for Beast Boy, who was only two yards away, to hear.

"I heard there's some secret guest." Gossamer replied, smacking on a strip of gum. "Did you talk to Farris?"

"No, Shay, Farris's boyfriend's sister told me." The blond replied.

"Come on Kaige, what she say?" Gossamer asked.

"You aren't going to believe this. You ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Kaige asked. Beast Boy's ears perked and saw the Titans enter the store. He edged closer.

"Yeah, the one with the Tameranian?" Gossamer asked.

"Yeah, those ones. You know the half-demon, Raven?"

"Are you kidding? She's a legend to us Valequestations!" Gossamer exclaimed.

"She's the one who's staying at the Manor." Kaige's voice dropped to a whisper. Beast Boy thanked his sensitive hearing.

"No way! Why?"

"She's been requested to marry Raz!" Beast Boy's eyes widened tremendously. His nostrils flared.

"Raz? As in Raz Baros?"

"That very one."

"Aw, lucky!"

"I heard the ceremony's starting in a month. They're going to use the Death Bond."

"How long's she been here?" Gossamer asked, getting excited.

"A week. Maybe two. I'm not sure."

"Did you find out the name?"

"Oh yeah. It's way better than mine."

"Well then? What're they gonna change her name to?"

"Harmony. For the balance of her Demon blood."

"That's deep."

"I know!"

"Wait, what if she escapes?"

"Shay said that Raven excepts it. It can't be that bad. She was destined to die, this is probably like a vacation."

"A permanent vacation."

"Tomato tomoto."

Beast Boy had heard enough. Raz had Raven, he was going to do something to her, and change her name? It didn't make much sense. And what was the Death Bond? He walked up to the girls, smoothing his hair.

"Uh, excuse me." Beast Boy said, looking at Kaige.

"What do you want?" Kaige asked impatiently.

"Can you direct me to Baros Manor?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"You know someone there?" Gossamer butted in.

"Uh, yeah, Farris Baros?" Beast Boy said.

"A friend of Farris, huh? You do know she's taken, right?" Kaige asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, no, we're not like that. More like, uh, acquaintances. We've only met once." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, acquaintances, why didn't you say so?" Gossamer asked. "Go to the end of the road, take a left, a right, then straight till you reach the gate that has a huge 'B' on it."

"Thanks!" Beast Boy said. He walked over to the department store. Cyborg looked to be finding some parts, Starfire was playing with a pipe and Robin seemed to be apologizing for something. Maybe for the chewed tire that lied at Starfire's feet. Beast Boy kept walking, and once he was out of sight, he changed into a cheetah and ran.

He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to rescue Raven on his own. Like it was his job, no one else's. He thought of what he had done so far.

Find out where Raven is: Check.

Get to Sweden: Check.

Get directions: Check.

Rescue Raven:

One more to go. Oh wait, he forgot something.

Kill Raz:

Okay, kill was a little extreme, but he was going to make sure Raz paid.

A left, a right, there! He reached the gate. He turned into a kitten and squeezed through the bars. He made a sprint for the doors when he heard a squeal behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and heard someone running through the grass.

"A kitteh! A wove kittehs!" A little girl with red pigtails picked Beast Boy up and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Imperia! What do you have?" Another red head, looked to be about twenty, scurried over to Imperia.

"It's a wittle kitteh, big sister Ivy." Imperia said. Ivy took Beast Boy away from her.

"Hmm, a little strange on the fur. Where'd you come from, little guy?" Ivy asked. Beast Boy mewed in response.

"Can I keep him? Pwease, sister?" Imperia begged.

"Tell you what." Ivy said. "Why don't we give it as a present? That way you can still play with him, and he'll have a home."

"Yeah, yeah! Oo we gonna give it to?" Imperia asked, bobbing her head.

"How 'bout an early wedding present?" Ivy asked, squatting down to Imperia's height.

"Okay! Oo is getting married?"

"I heard that Raz has gotten a girl. She's staying at 212. Why don't you give it to her?"

"Okay!" Imperia exclaimed. She busted the doors open with her elbow as she ran through the foyer. She skidded to a halt and sharply turned to climb up the marble staircase. She ran down the hall till she reached Room 212. She held Beast Boy with an iron grip with one hand, and hid him behind her back. She used the other hand to bang on the door.

The door opened and Raven peered out, brushing her hair.

"Hi!" Imperia said brightly. "I got you a present!"

"Do I know you?" Raven asked, confused. Imperia just threw the green kitten into Raven's room and skipped back down the hall. Raven turned to see what had been thrown, and her hairbrush fell to the floor with a loud clang when she saw whom it was.

"Beast Boy?"


	17. Go Home

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week… I've been busy with school… Sorry for the shortness of this chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as he jumped off the bed he was thrown on. He lunged at her and latched himself around her.

Raven weakly peeled him off. Beast Boy just stood back and stared at her. A goofy grin came upon his face which disappeared faster than it came when she spoke.

"You shouldn't be here." Raven said.

"What? Rae, I'm here to rescue you! I'm gonna take you back home!" Beast Boy said, his ears pointed in confusion. Raven looked down at her shoes and felt her throat tear.

_"Do you really want your friends to rescue you?" _

"You might be here to rescue me, but that doesn't mean you want to." Raven said, recalling Raz's words.

"_Your whole life revolved around being the portal. You knew you were evil, but they took you in, didn't they? The Titans didn't care, you were a good fighter."_

"What are you talking about? Raven, we were all worried like Hell!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"_If you had a temper tantrum, the city could explode. Reduced to ashes. Why do you think they're always careful around you? They don't want you to ruin the home they're protecting."_

"I'm not worth rescuing, Beast Boy."

"Then why did we come? Why did we bust our chops to come get you? How could you think that?"

_"Isn't it obvious? If they don't find you, they think you'll go on some revenge spree and kill them. Raven, you don't want to hurt them, do you?"_

"I'm dangerous. You couldn't risk that, could you?"

"What is wrong with you?"

_"You know that one little mistake can go horribly wrong."_

"Go home."

"Not without you."

"_Whenever you were around them, you kept your emotions under control. You know that sooner or later you would crack!"_

"Raven, why are you acting like this? If it's a joke, it totally isn't funny."

"_The only way to protect them is to let them go!"_

"I didn't come all the way over here just so you could kick me out. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not. It sounds like you _want _to be here!"

"At least I wouldn't hurt you." Raven said, her voice cracking.

"Oh no, this isn't going down like last time. I'm not going to let you go! You're not getting away again." Beast Boy said firmly. The door opened with a bang. Raz poked his head in and saw Beast Boy.

"You!" Raz yelled angrily.

"Yeah… Me." Beast Boy said, just as angry.

"Get away from her. Raven, come here." Raz growled.

"Rae, please." Beast Boy said softly, holding his hand out. Raven looked from one to the other, and looked back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said monotonously. She then lifted her head up and walked over to Raz. Beast Boy's jaw dropped and his ears drooped as well. His whole body slumped. But the expression that stood out the most was his eyes, which were full of hurt and water and he felt his heart race.

"Raven-" Beast Boy started, but Raz stuck out a hand and a bright orange sphere emerged from his palm. It bounced Beast Boy square in the chest, and he was pushed out of one of the windows, the glass breaking. He screamed in agony as the glass dug into his back, and he thought he saw a single tear flow down Raven's cheek right before he shut his eyes in pain.

"Easy," Raz muttered as he gripped Raven's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Beast Boy landed smack on a dusty road, and he heard a few cars pull over.

"Beast Boy!" Someone shouted. All went black.

Beast Boy woke up to the light sound of beeping. His chest and stomach felt as if he was in a boxing match, and he lost, terribly.

"I think he's waking up." A deep voice said. Beast Boy's ears twitched as he recognized it.

"Oh, I hope he is the alright!" A girly voice shrieked. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all huddled around him. He was in a white room. He must be in the hospital.

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked.

"What happened?" Robin asked. Starfire stuffed a straw in his mouth and he tasted Soy Milk.

Beast Boy spat out the straw and coughed. He then slowly raised his head and began to tell the tale. He told of how Farris had visited him, how Red-X told him where to go, the two Demon girls conversation, the cat adventure, and finally the encounter. The three were gaping at him when he finished.

"Raven stayed?" Cyborg asked.

"She did not wish to come home?" Starfire asked, her eyes watering.

"You should have told us earlier. He could have helped." Robin said.

"Farris said that something was happening in a month or two, and I had to keep it a secret." Beast Boy explained. He felt a pinch as a nurse pulled out his IV.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked.

"She's getting married. To Raz." Beast Boy said, remembering the two Demon girls' conversation. "Then they're gonna give her some Death Bond, change her name to Harmony, and yeah."

"And she chose Raz over you?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy felt his face reddening with anger and embarrassment.

"I guess so." Beast Boy said lowly.

"What must we do now?" Starfire asked, looking at Beast Boy with great curiosity.

"I'm going after her. I'm going to stop her from marrying that guy and I am going to do it with or without you guys!" Beast Boy said, his voice rising with every syllable. The three Titans looked at him.

"I'm in." Cyborg said.

"Do the counting of me, too!" Starfire said seriously.

"Whatever it takes." Robin said. Beast Boy smiled at them mischievously.

"Good." He said. " 'Cause I gotta plan, and I need all the help I can get."


	18. It's Over

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I was heading for it to be short, anyway… This is from Raven's POV, sort of…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raz stormed down the skinny hallway, Raven being dragged on his heel. Farris, who was standing outside Raven's room, ran up to them, and walked briskly beside them. Raven saw Farris move her mouth, but no sound came out. Her lips formed words, but every sound was empty, except for the booming in Raven's mind.

Raz's face screwed up in anger and he spat out at Farris, who looked surprised. She seemed to be reasoning, her eyebrows raised in confusion. Raz said something quietly; then shoved Raven into Farris's open arms. He then phased through the ceiling.

Farris pushed Raven forward till she stopped at a door. She allowed Raven to enter and then herself.

Farris tugged on a closet door, and when it wouldn't open, she stood back and kicked it down. Raven just stood in front of the closed doorway, not paying attention.

Raven jumped out of her thoughts as Farris threw some white cloth at Raven. Raven caught it and held it out in front of her. It was a sleek, skinny, straight white dress that was strapless, with a simple blue ribbon around the middle, the ribbon designed with red sequins. Farris yanked another dress out of the closet, this one strapless also, but a light shade of blue. There was a whole row of them in the cramped closet. Raven's eyes did a quick search around the room, and realized what it was.

It was a dressing room. But not just any dressing room. A wedding dressing room. And that's when it clicked in Raven's mind.

The wedding, Raven realized hoarsely, gazing at the gown. He's doing it now.

Farris looked upon her sadly. She started to apologize, but Raven closed her eyes and blocked out the noise.

She leaned back against the wall and slowly slumped down, ending criss-crossed with the wedding gown crumpled in her lap. She felt a lump rising in her throat, but she drooped her head to cover it. She was about to get forcefully married. At seventeen years of age. To a twenty-five year-old. And she did nothing to stop it.

The Titans came after her. They put together their wits and found her. Beast Boy, whose relationship was rocky from the beginning, came for her personally. And she just sent him away. Told him to go home. He had actual love in his eyes, and she banished him. She was about to get married, and it was all her fault.

Farris walked over to Raven and squatted down in front of her. She leaned forward and carefully wrapped her arms around Raven's shaking body. And to Farris's surprise, Raven hugged back. It was a very frail hug, but a hug nonetheless. Raven unhooked her arms and stood up. She walked over to a counter and sat down on a seat. She turned her head to look at Farris. Farris put on a content smile on her face and strode over to Raven.

After the hair, the make-up, and eventually the dress, Raven was ready. The whole time she did not utter a sound. She glared at her reflection, and let her hands trail down the outline of her hips. The girl in the mirror was a girl no more. Her violet hair was up in a tight, French bun, with her curled bangs framing her face. Her amethyst eyes were also framed, a swish of black mascara on each eyelash. The eyeliner was noticeable, but only up close. The concealer, well, concealed, and her thin, gray lips lightened to a dull pink. True, the make-up was light for a bride, but Raven wouldn't have it any other way.

The dress hugged every curve, yet left everything to the imagination. The thick ribbon gave it a finishing touch, but Farris added a small red circle in the middle, an outline of a raven inside.

Farris herself was beautiful indeed. Her usual shiny black hair was smoothed to perfection, and it was out of its ponytail, letting it cascade down her back. The blue dress made her electric blue eyes even more piercing, and her pale face became rosy.

As Raven left the mirror, her arm silently linked with Farris's, she felt her eyes water. No, she wasn't going to cry. No tears of joy, no tears of sadness.

They reached the double doors of the dining hall, waiting to be opened to reveal its contents, Farris slipped away from Raven, whispered words of encouragement that Raven could still not understand, and disappeared. Raven then stood there, alone.

She heard a loud voice from the hall inside, and the doors opened automatically, the lights blinding her vision. She gripped the lilacs harder, and she entered on her queue. As the band began to play and people stood up, Raven lifted her eyes to her destination. The alter. A floral arch hung above her head, and she squared her shoulders, her head raised. This was it. It was over.


	19. The Transformation is Complete

Hey! So I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter… Heh… Yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all crouched behind a hedge, the tips of their noses stuck out, letting their eyes barely observe the front of the hedge. The four were behind a hedge that was in the front gardens of Baros Manor, quietly listening to Beast Boy finally revealing his plan.

"Cy, you remember when you were undercover at the HIVE Academy, and you had that ring that changed your looks?" Beast Boy whispered.

"How could I forget?" Cyborg asked. He turned a knob on his left arm and a little compartment popped out, holding two silver rings. "I made two, just in case." Cyborg added.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Rae's getting married, like, right now, probably, so we need to get in there." Beast Boy explained.

"I am trailing you so far." Starfire said cheerily.

"Here's what we're gonna do. All four of us are going to need to get inside the building to stop Raven, so Cyborg and me will wear the rings, since he's half machine and I'm green. Starfire can pass for a human, and so can Robin, obviously." Beast Boy reached into the box in Cyborg's arm and pulled out one of the rings. He slipped it on his finger and felt a tingly sensation spread from his head to his toes.

His unkempt green hair lengthened to his shoulders, and turned a dirty blond. His skin lightened to a pale peachy color, and his eyes glistened a bright sapphire. Beast Boy's uniform stretched into jeans and a plain white tee, and his now straight teeth showed a huge grin.

"Dude, this is so awesome!" Beast Boy shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The others shushed him, and Cyborg put his ring on. His computer gear disappeared, showing his chocolaty skin. He had gray slacks, with a black tee. Cyborg didn't give out a yelp of glee or surprise, as he was already used to this.

Starfire was dressed in a light pink button-up blouse and a white skirt that reached her ankles. Robin was not wearing his uniform either, instead black skinny jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. His mask was still on. Beast Boy had forced them into a Swedish mall, telling them that they needed disguises.

"So now that we're changed, let's go attack the guard." Robin said, about to walk out into view.

"No!" Beast Boy hissed, and pulled him back down. "We're gonna get in there, _without _fighting."

"Then how do you plan to get in there, B?" Cyborg asked.

"My charm. Follow me." Beast Boy got out of his crouching position and smoothly glided over to the doors of the manor. A blond with brown Bambi eyes was guarding the doors, and she did not look happy.

The four walked up to her, Beast Boy in front.

"Get lost." The girl said in a Western accent.

"We're here for the… wedding." Beast Boy said, hoping that he was right.

"Huh. The weddings already started, and all the people who were invited are inside. You have a name?" The girl asked.

"The name's Logan. Gar Logan." Beast Boy said in a dangerous voice. She raised her eyebrows.

"James Bond fan?" She asked.

"Just of the Bond Girls." The Titans silently gagged, even Starfire.

"Hmm. So why are you interested in this wedding?"

"We," He motioned to him and the other three, "Are friends of the bride."

"Really? 'Cause the bride didn't invite any 'friends.'" She said.

"See, we want it to be a surprise, you know, since she's getting the Death Bond?" Beast Boy reasoned.

"Give me another reason why I should let you in."

"Okay, Ms…?"

"Cresil."

"Ms. Cresil, I will make sure I will pay you back somehow."

"Pay me back how?" Beast Boy quietly gulped.

"Look, I'll give you… 50 bucks?"

"Maybe it $70 and you gotta deal."

Beast Boy sighed and Robin handed him a $20 and a $50.

"Here." Beast Boy said glumly, and gave her the money.

"Oh, and one more thing." Cresil walked over to Robin and grabbed his hand. When she let go, a nine-digit number was written on his hand. She winked at him and then unlocked the doors. Beast Boy walked in and Cyborg carefully dragged Starfire in, away from Cresil, while Robin avoided her gaze.

"Nice charm." Cyborg said sarcastically. Beast Boy shoved him and saw a pathway of flowers leading down a hall. The four silently followed it, gazing around the wide hallways. The string of petals eventually led them to a pair of tall French doors, which a man with dark sunglasses stood in front of, his bulky arms crossed.

"No entering." The man spoke, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

"Come on-" Beast Boy started, but the man cut him off.

"The wedding is almost complete, I will not let you trespass."

Indeed, the wedding was almost complete. Inside the dining hall that lay behind the closed doors, Raven stood, her knees wobbly, at an arched alter.

"Do you, Raven Roth, take Razputin Baros, as your husband?" Rook Baros asked, dressed as a priest.

"I do," Raven choked out. Rook then placed a golden goblet in her shaking hands. Raven peered onto the dark red liquid, her reflection rippling.

"Once you take one sip from the Death Bond in the goblet in your hands, the process will be complete, and you will be half Valequestation, and half of your blood of Trigon the Terrible." Rook said. He spread out his arms, as if trying to embrace the audience, and bellowed, "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Harmony Baros, our newest member of our Valequestation clan!"

The guests and members of the wedding clapped politely, and Raven slowly brought the cup to her lips. Raz sent her an encouraging smile, something she had never seen on him. She closed her eyes and felt the drink splash against her lips, and as she parted her lips to let the liquid enter her mouth, the French doors slammed open.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted, running up to the alter. Raven dropped the goblet as Beast Boy grabbed her and pulled her off the wooden stage. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all surrounded her, but their heads snapped around to look at Raz as he spoke.

"You're too late." He laughed. Raven felt a drop of the Death Bond on her tongue, and it seared down her throat. She screamed as she felt her whole body heating up, and she clawed at her face. Beast Boy, who dropped her in surprise, bent down next to her and gripped her arms.

"Raven, it's going to be okay!" Beast Boy shouted over her screams. He glanced at the audience, and none looked worried. He saw Farris biting her lip, and she was struggling to keep her place.

Raven wound her fingers tightly into Beast Boy's now green hair; his ring had fallen off when he ran through the doors, revealing his true identity. Raven thrashed her legs and brought Beast Boy's face close to hers. "I'm sorry!" Raven cried as she felt her gums rip. Her hair grew down to her shoulders in thick, purple locks, and her irises changed to a light crimson. She screamed again at the pain; she felt as though her body was slowly burning to a crisp in a wildfire. It seemed as though needles were poking her everywhere, and it felt like every part of her body was stretching.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed one last time before her hands loosened in his hair and she slumped against the floor, unconscious. Beast Boy picked her up bridal style and ran over to Raz.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy yelled at him.

"She's one of us now." Raz replied. Cyborg thrust off his ring and quickly swept his arm over her limp body.

"She… She's alive. But she's not human." Cyborg said, in shock.

"Raven!" Starfire cried as she shook her arms. "Wake up!"

Raven opened her eyes and stared at Beast Boy, who was holding her. She quickly climbed out of his grasp and scrambled over to Raz, although it seemed very graceful. Raz placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, uncertain.

"Who is this 'Raven' you speak of?" Raven asked, her gravely voice now higher and smoother. "My name is Harmony, and I don't know you."


	20. You Remember!

Hello… Just wanted to be clear that in this chapter Raven is going to be OOC because she's not really Raven. Also, her name is Harmony.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Raven, it is us, your friends!" Starfire begged, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Raz, who are these people?" Harmony asked quietly, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"They're intruders. Farris, send them out." Raz ordered. Farris nodded sadly.

"Shivana Maxima." Farris uttered, and she swept her hand as if slicing the air. A pink, skinny ring emerged from her fingertips and the Titans were blown out of the room, all the way down the hallway and out the doors.

"Please, disperse! Our new arrival needs time to get comfortable with her new form!" Rook shouted. The audience silently shuffled out of the room. Raz lightly grasped Harmony's forearm and led her out of the room, through the back doors. Once the doors closed, Raz let go of her and looked at her happily.

"So, how do you feel?" Raz asked her, smiling. The crescent moon shaped scar on his cheek rippled.

"I feel great, honestly. A little woozy, but pretty normal." Harmony brushed her purple locks out of her face and smiled lovingly at him. "So, where to next?"

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll be off to the shores of Arabia."

"Alright, good night." Harmony leaned up and kissed him and the cheek. She then skipped down the hall till she reached her destination. She glided in and flopped onto her bed. After a few seconds of watching blue flames play on her fingertips, her mind entered dreamland.

Back in the dining hall, Farris faced her father.

"What if she remembers?" She asked Rook.

"In seventy-two hours everything shall be forgotten. Until then, no one may speak of her past. Or else she will change back."

"Of course, Father."

"Everything will be fine unless she remembers her name." The two then went their separate ways.

THUNK

Harmony woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly. Her room was dark, and shadows played on the walls.

THUNK

There it was again. Harmony eyed the window of her room, and she slowly ascended from her bed.

THUNK

Harmony rushed over to the window and looked down at the grassy fields. A man was standing below, and his arm launched another pebble at her window.

THUNK

Fed up, Harmony thrust open her tight window and gazed at the man. "What do you think you are doing, throwing stones at my window at this godly hour?" She hissed. The man stepped into a strip of sunlight and his green pigment was shone. Harmony gasped, for she recognized him for the wedding.

"What is it, Green One? Why did you wake me up?"

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, his voice tired but nervous.

"I am Harmony, why do you call me that?"

"Can I come up?"

"I don't understand, how can you--" Beast Boy morphed into a fly and buzzed into her room, leaving Harmony speechless.

"You are a changeling!" She whispered excitedly, once he changed back.

"Uh, yeah. Look, um, Harmony? Do you know what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, this is going to take some explaining." Beast Boy sighed. Harmony sat down upon her bed and patted the space next to her. Beast Boy sat down and began the tale of Raven. At some parts, Harmony let out a tinkled laugh, while at others, her eyes filled with tears.

"And then we burst in and you dropped the goblet. I ran to you but you screamed in pain and transformed into what you are now. And now I'm here." Beast Boy finished.

"Oh Beast Boy," Harmony said sadly. She leaned over and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was a lovely story."

"It was real!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping off the bed. He raised his hands in the air. "Don't you remember anything?"

Harmony placed her hands under her chin and narrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She then looked up at him and let out a small chuckle.

"I know this is going to sound odd, but… Is your real name Garfield Logan?" Harmony asked. Glee spread across Beast Boy's face and he picked her up, spinning her around the room.

"You remember! Oh Raven, you remember!"

"Are you sure my name is Raven?" Harmony asked.

"How could I forget? It's the most beautiful name I have ever heard!" Beast Boy then stopped jumping and glanced at Harmony. She seemed to take no notice in his slip up.

"Beast Boy, I think I remember something. Is there a team called the Teen Titans? And do you know someone named Starfire?"

"Oh my god. You do remember! Soon you'll remember everything!" Beast Boy grabbed her hands and spun her around the room. She squealed with laughter and the two stopped to a halt. She then abruptly kissed him on the cheek. Beast Boy let go of her and went into a dazed state.

"Um, Beast Boy? Are you okay in there?" Harmony laughed. Then a knock came under the door and Beast Boy stared at it with horror.

"Hide!" Harmony shrieked. Beast Boy changed into a mouse and scampered under the bed. The door opened just as his green tail slipped out of sight.

"Harm, you ready?" Raz asked as sunlight filtered into the room. "You're not packed. Here."

Raz lifted up her clothes that were littered in various places and placed them into a suitcase in the corner. "Come on, it's time to go to Saudi Arabia." The two hurried out of the room, and Harmony glanced over her shoulder at her bed. The door shut. Beast Boy scurried out of the bed and changed back into a human. Just then Farris slid up through the ground, right in Beast Boy's face.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"Sorry." Farris said, not sounding sorry at all. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation. Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Why are they going to Saudi Arabia?"

"They just got married."

"…So?"

"What do couples usually do after their wedding?"

Beast Boy looked as if he was about to sneeze and looked at Farris with disgust. "Ew."

"Well don't just stand there, go after her!"


	21. What am I going to do?

Angst and a little fluff in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"What's the location of the hotel?" Harmony asked.

"The Arabian Suite." Raz replied, pulling their bags down the hallway.

"Well that's original." Harmony said sarcastically. "We're going to teleport there, right?"

"Harm," he said, turning to her, "Would I have it any other way?"

The two clasped their hands together, one on their suitcase and the other in the other's palm. They closed their eyes and them and their luggage sunk through the floor. Neither of them noticed a small green fly latch itself on Harmony's suitcase.

* * *

Harmony and Raz phased through the sidewalk in front of the Arabian Suite. Surprisingly, no one was around, and the streets were completely silent.

"Let's check in." Harmony exclaimed happily, and she started to drag her black suitcase up the steps. Raz easily lifted his onto the stairs and opened the door, letting Harmony enter first.

A check in/check out counter was at the left of the white room. There was no line, so Raz walked right up to the counter and pulled out his papers. Harmony sat down on the green couches that framed the room. A minute later Raz came back with their room key. They took the elevator and located their room. As soon as the door was locked Harmony yawned and lay down on the quilted bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Raz stated. He took off his shirt and walked over to the bathroom. He sent her a haughty smile but Harmony had her back to him, staring out the window. When Harmony heard the bathroom door click shut, she stood up and walked over to the balcony.

The cool breeze that came from the open balcony doors felt wonderful on Harmony's heated skin. She hummed softly and twirled around the deck. There was a soft popping sound behind her and she turned and gasped. Beast Boy stood on the deck, facing her with a serious look on his face.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" Harmony asked.

"I'm here to finish what I started." Beast Boy said roughly. Harmony's eyebrows crinkled together and she looked at him in confusion. Beast Boy took the hint and added, "To get your memories back."

"I honestly don't understand. I got your story and all, but that's not me. You've got the wrong girl."

Beast Boy felt his heart sting at those words. But the words filled some sort of determination in him. He had already lost Terra and her memories; he wasn't about to lose Raven's.

"But you remembered me! You remembered what the Teen Titans were! You even remembered who Starfire is!" Beast Boy argued.

"I know, but it was probably just your story. That's it. I remembered it from your story."

"It wasn't a story!" Beast Boy shouted. "It was real! Every part!'

Harmony sighed and shook her head. "I have no memory of who I supposedly 'was'. I'm sorry I got you excited, but I was just telling random things from my mind. Maybe I've met you before, I don't know."

"Please, Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"My name is not Raven!" Harmony yelled, losing her patience. "I've let you come into my home and talk to me about your hopes and dreams, I'm even chatting with you right now about nonsense! I'm tired of this Beast Boy! If you're here for no important reason, then please leave!"

She pointed out towards the fields and towns and Beast Boy sighed. "If only you remembered your name." He said sadly. His head then bobbed up and that determination entered his heart once more.

"Your name is Rachel Arella Roth, and if that won't help you remember, than maybe this will." Beast Boy abruptly placed his hands on her shoulders and brought his face to hers. In one swift motion his lips were upon hers, and his eyes were shut. Harmony's eyes widened but then rolled back into her head. Her mind went fuzzy and white. But then color filled it and various words and sentences echoed in her head.

"_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!"_

_"Told ya we'd win you a prize."_

_"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."_

_"I'm sorry... he broke your heart."_

_"That would have been more profound without the hat."_

_"I've had it with this Mystery-Girl-Routine! I wanna know exactly what we're talking about here."_

_"Let's just say I have issues with my father."_

_"I respect that you don't eat meat... please respect that I don't eat fake meat."_

"_Who wants tofu waffles?"_

"_Wakie, wakie, tofu eggs and bakie!"_

"_I always thought you were funny, BB. But hey, looks aren't everything!"_

"_Beast Boy had a brain?"_

_"Don't make me send you to another dimension."_

_"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank."_

"_Okay, it's not another ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant prank!"_

"_Um… I know this isn't my style, but, we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we… Celebrate, or something?"_

"_The book of Azar is not a toy!"_

_"What is with you? First you nuke breakfast, then you laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, now you're a Marine? Make up your mind! Who are you?"_

_"So then, we really are friends?"_

_"Um… watch out for falling dinosaurs?"_

_"And now I smell like rhino butt."_

_"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it."_

_"I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends! They are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcome here!"_

_"Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control."_

_"You go, girls!"_

_"Ooh, squiggly lines. Way informative."_

_"Dude, you got your butt kicked. It happens."_

_"Happens to more of us than others."_

_"Next time, we're going to Mexico!"_

"_You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

Beast Boy stepped away from her and the corners of his mouth quirked up, his fang digging into his upper lip. She shook her head, as if a fly was bothering her, and her eyelids clamped shut. Her hands balled into fists and her eyelids shot open. The once redness of her eyes changed back to their purple hue. She blinked twice, then looked at Beast Boy strangely.

"Beast Boy? What's going on?" Raven asked, and then looked down. "And why am I in a dress?"

Beast Boy laughed and hugged her with all his might. "You're okay!"

"What happened to me?"

"I'll explain that later. Right now we-"

"Harmony! Come on in!" Raz called from within the room. Beast Boy turned into the first animal he could think of: A raven. He flew off into the trees as Raz came onto the balcony.

Raven looked at him and felt anger bellow up inside her. He hung his arm around her shoulders and led her inside.

"So what would you like to do, Harm?" Raz asked. He swung down his head and kissed her on the cheek. He placed his free hand on her hip and Raven backed away. "Everything all right?" Raz asked, looking suspicious.

"Fine, just fine. I'm just… Going to the bathroom." Raven then quickly retreated to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and made sure that it was locked securely.

She leaned against the door in panic and pushed her hands on the door to keep her balance. What was she going to do?


	22. The Game's Not Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven's heart pounded loudly, she could feel her chest vibrate. She took deep, shaky breaths, and she bit her lip to stop them from quivering. Her hair was matted to her face, her wear was wet with sweat, and her stomach and chest felt as if something was squeezing them, refraining them from being able to breathe.

Slowly, she stumbled forward and rested her trembling hands on the bathroom counter. Her head hung low, her breaths now short and quick. Why was she so nervous?

Her powers weren't working. She was in some hotel room bathroom, and apparently, Raz in the other room thought her name was Harmony. Why was he even with her?

Raven raised her head and took in her bedraggled appearance. Her hair, usually pin-straight and to her shoulders, now hung loose around her waist in silky, violet locks. Her eyes stung, but the cool breeze from the open window whipped them. Traces of clear tears were on her face, but you could only tell if you closely examined them.

Her lips, still quaking, were slightly swollen, as if sucked on. They were warm; the breeze from the night air wouldn't cool them off. It seemed as if she had been kissed, but by whom? Hopefully not Raz, but the only other person she had seen in the past five minutes was Beast Boy. Was it he? Was it he that kissed her?

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Beast Boy would never kiss Raven, right? Yes, she had felt affectionate emotions radiating from him more times than a few, but if he liked her, would he really have been that courageous? No, he wasn't scared or timid, but he wasn't that bold, either. And would she have even let him kiss her?

That brought her back to when. When did he, or someone, kiss her? Surely she would have remembered! And that led to something else. She didn't remember coming to any hotel, or growing her hair, or putting on a…dress. She did remembered drinking the Valequestation process potion, but then everything a blur. A blank. Nothing.

So what the hell happened between then and now? Why did she look like this? Why was she here? How?

There was only one way to find out. Raz. He would know what was going on. Everything that had been happening to her in the past two weeks was his fault!

But how would she get the information? She couldn't just go, "Hey Raz, I don't remember anything that's been happening to me in the past 24 hours. Care to fill me in?"

She would just have to play the part. Go out there, pretend to be…this Harmony person, and get her answers. Then leave. Simple.

Not. How was she going to leave? She couldn't just walk out the door. Well, she could, but what if Raz realized that she was Raven?

That's when it hit her. Why she couldn't remember. She wasn't Raven! She was Harmony! She was a Valequestation! Farris warned that there would be memory loss…

So Raz thought she was a Valequestation. Okay, well that was easy. All she had to do was act like Harmony, the Valequestation. Just one problem.

How the heck does Harmony act? How was Raven supposed to know?

Raven wasn't particularly skilled in the acting department. Raz would easily see through her disguise. She wouldn't be able to defend herself. Powers gone, remember?

There must be someway to retrieve her powers. How were they stopped in the first place?

Or were her powers really gone? Raven flicked her fingers but no black magic shot out. Yep, they were gone.

She'll just have to go out there and wing it. Yes, that's right, that sounds pretty reckless. It is. Hopefully luck would be on her side.

She propped herself up on her elbows, which became sore from the hard counter. Her breathing did not slow, nor quicken. She forcefully pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed the doorknob. She carefully turned it to the right and with a click the door opened.

She stepped out into the lit hotel room. All was quiet. Raven nervously walked over to the bed, where Raz was lounging, a bag of Doritos faithfully at his side.

She cleared her throat, and Raz looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"Everything okay? You just rushed into the bathroom." Raz asked.

"Raz," Raven started in her monotone, "I… I… I'm going to get a bagel. Downstairs. Alone. Okay?"

Raz stared at her strangely. Raven forgot about her voice.

"Do you have a sore throat? Your voice isn't as high as it was before."

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm just going to go get a bagel."

Raven took a deep breath and skidded over to the door that led into the hallway. She was about to open it when the door handle was encased with red energy. Raven swept around and saw Raz still lounging, his hand pointed at the door. A smirk was implanted on his face.

"Raven Raven Raven. You know you can't fool me." Raz laughed, a tentacle of red magic swaying around Raven. It wrapped around her waist and pulled her over to him, not loosening its grip. "Thought you could escape, could you? Well, I couldn't let that happen, could I?"

"How did you know?" Raven asked, trying to buy time to think of a back-up plan. Why didn't she think of one in the bathroom?

"Your irises aren't red. They're back to their normal purple."

Raven decided to try bluffing.

"Let me go, Raz." Raven hissed. "Don't make me take my powers out on you."

"You don't have your powers."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine. Prove it."

Okay, he had called her bluff. But the game wasn't up.

"Even if you did get free, it wouldn't have mattered. You're attached to me. Forever." Raz dug into a backpack on the side of the bed and pulled out a slip of paper.

"See this? It's our marriage certificate. But not just any marriage certificate. A Valequestation marriage certificate. Do you know what that is?" Without bothering to let her answer, he held up the paper so Raven could read it. "Read it aloud."

" '_Once signed, the partners will never be able to be separate. If one is unfaithful, the bond of the two will force the partner to stop. If one tries to leave, the bond will put up an invisible shield, forbidding the person to exit._' " Raven read through her teeth angrily. At the bottom two names were signed: Raven Arella Roth and Razputin Alexander Baros.

"So you see, you can't leave. We're bonded together." Raz said smugly.

"I'm not a Valequestation. I shouldn't be bonded!" Raven protested.

"Didn't you read it? You signed it _before _you became a Valequestation."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You can't hold me. Nobody can." She grabbed a lamp and chucked it at Raz, breaking his concentration and letting the red rope release her.

Raven ran back to the door and felt rough hands pull her down. She kicked and scrambled up, running away from the door and to the desk in the corner of the room. She grabbed a notepad and flung it at him, while he chased after her.

She jumped onto the bed and covered herself with a pillow. As soon as she felt Raz grab her she forced the pillow into his face and rolled of the bed onto the floor. She yelped as he pulled her hair and forced her head back. She elbowed him, but he stayed firm.

He pushed her up against a wall while she screamed at him. "No! Let me go!"

She kicked him and spat in his face. Raz let go with one hand and wiped the spit from his face. Raven slithered from underneath him and ran to the balcony. She crumpled to the ground as Raz pounced on top of her, flattening her. He clamped his hand over her mouth as she screamed into the night and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Raven bit at his hand and heard a sickening crack on top of her. Raz slumped onto her body, unconscious. Someone lightly clutched Raven by her forearms from behind and picked her up from under Raz. Raven looked at Beast Boy and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Beast Boy said nothing. He let her reach the floor and took her hand. He guided her to the door and opened it. He ran though but Raven ran into the invisible barrier.

"No! The bond!" Raven pounded her fist against the clear wall.

"Raven! Come on! What are you doing?" Beast Boy shouted at her. He tried to pull her through the doorframe but she wouldn't fall through.

"It's the marriage! If I'm married to Raz I can't leave!"

Beast Boy growled and entered the hotel room. He started to shove her forward, but she wouldn't budge.

"How can we un-marry you?" Beast Boy grunted.

"There has to be no proof that I was married. The certificate would have to be destroyed."

The two looked at each other. Then, in unison, they ran over to the paper lying on the rumpled bed, and Beast Boy changed into a bear and clawed it to shreds. Raven broke a lamp and let the light enflame the ruins. She then threw the ashes off of the balcony and the two looked back at each other in relief.

They bustled over to the door, once again, and Beast Boy hustled though. Raven was about to scamper after him when an arm snaked its way around her neck and jerked her back inside, the door snapping shut.


	23. An Unlikely Hero Falls

Sorry about not updating in two weeks, especially after that cliffhanger.

Well, Connections' is coming to a close. There will probably be two or three more chapters, who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven coughed and choked as the arm tightened its grip around her neck. She tried to elbow him but her arms and legs felt limp. She felt the arm loosen its grip a bit, letting her take in a painful gulp of air. It tightened again, but she could tell he wasn't crushing her windpipe. He was merely limiting her air supply till she fell unconscious. How generous.

Her arms and legs sagged, and her head drooped as well. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, but tears were clouding her vision. And speaking of clouds, traces of fog were seeping into the corners of her eyesight, causing everything around her to grow fuzzy.

She leaned back as she was being dragged backwards, her eyes finally closing. She gave a last splutter before slouching in defeat. Her throat felt as if it was separated from her head and body, the pain numbing. Her mind was halfway through falling through consciousness when a female yell cut through her struggling ears, and the arm tearing her neck was forced off her.

Her head hit the floor and she took in slicing gasps, her vision creeping back. Raven pushed her palms on the carpet and hulled herself up, groping at anything in her reach. Once steady, she fully opened her eyelids and took in the sight before her.

Raz was bent back, his arms stretched behind his back. A look of utter disgust was on his face. Raven turned her head and looked behind him and saw Farris holding his arms back. Raven walked closer but saw Farris shake her head, and she then realized that Raz was ranting.

"How dare you do this to me! You're my sister, how can you-"

"Oh will you shut up?" Farris yelled at him. Raz changed to glaring at her.

"Farris…" Raven started, staring at her for an explanation.

"You didn't think I was going to let my brother suffocate you, did you?" Farris asked, putting a pink force around Raz's hands, keeping them in place. She tied his legs with pink energy as well and sat down the on the bed, motioning Raven to join her.

"I sent Beast Boy after you, although I'm sure it wouldn't take him too long to figure out to go on his own. I thought everything was okay but when I read your mind, your mind wasn't connected to your body. It seemed like you were dead! So I came out here and saw you being suffocated, and, well, here I am."

"I wasn't going to kill her, Farris, why would I-" Farris strapped a strip of pink laser onto Raz's mouth.

"Thank you. What happens now?" Raven asked.

"I'm guessing that you destroyed the certificate?" Raven nodded.

"Is that all?" Farris asked. Raven nodded, confused.

"Then the bond is still strong. You can't leave this room, the wall is still there." Farris explained. Raven sighed.

"But why didn't destroying the certificate work? There's no proof that we're married…" Raven wondered.

"The bond isn't just made by a flimsy piece of paper. It grows between the two of you, literally. It gets stronger every minute. The only way the bond can't exist is if one of you doesn't exist."

"You mean one of us has to die?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How strong can the bond get?" Raven quickly asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's grown quickly and stronger already. As you can see you can't even leave the same room. Soon you'll have to stay side by side." Raven said nothing. "So, if one if you is dead, your body doesn't exist, the bond is broken."

"But if you're dead your body is still around. It's just your heart stopping."

"That's true, for humans. But for us Valequestations, when we die, our body is fizzled away. We don't exist anymore."

"If Raz dies, the bond is broken, but if I die, the bond is still there?"

"Exactly."

"I definitely want the bond broken, but I don't want Raz to die, as much as I despise him. It's not like I would miss him, but death is a little harsh."

"It's very harsh. But it has to be done if you want to be free." Farris stood up and pulled out a Hunter's knife.

Raven watched Farris polish and clean the blade, and that was when something came to her. She knew she had read a little about Valequestations, but one little fact stood out to her right now. She had read a little about their death, and she remembered one horrible detail. If one dies, the rest of their living family dies as well.

Raven stood up abruptly and grabbed the knife, by the blade, out of Farris's hands.

"What are you doing?" Raven screamed at her. "If you kill him, you kill yourself!"

Farris nodded. "I know. But it's the only way you can be free."

"But, your heart, your blood… You can't be killed!"

"We don't have the same heart as a human, but we still have a heart, and we still die if it stops beating."

"Farris, please. Don't do this. I can't let you kill yourself!" Raven pleaded. Farris levitated the knife out of Raven's hands and gripped the handle.

"Raven, you're my friend, and I haven't known you for very long, but I know that you're the closest friend I have ever had, and that I would take a bullet for you. Here's me taking that bullet."

Raz screamed under his bonds as Farris centered the knife at her chest. She gave it a good distance, and just as Raven was about to run in between, the knife flew into Farris's chest. Raven let Farris fall on her, and together they slowly fell to the ground. Farris and Raven's eyes glossed over, and Farris weakly lifted her palm onto Raven's forearm. She gave a slight smile, and her head tilted to the side. "You're... Free." Farris whispered. Her eyes closed, and her erratic breathing stopped.

Farris's face faded, became transparent. Her body shook, and it started to sparkle. Raz fell to the floor and his body began to sparkle too. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body shook as well. The two Valequestations melted into the air, and their bodies were gone. Farris's hunter knife lay on the carpet, and Raven brought it close to her chest, the hilt rubbing against her bosom.

Beast Boy crawled under the door once he realized Raven was missing and gaped at the sight. Raven sat on her knees, a hunter knife in her right hand. Beast Boy grabbed it from her and a lamp exploded besides him. Her eyes glowed white but quickly darkened to their normal violet as Raven started quaking. She bear-hugged herself and Beast Boy saw a few single tears fall down her face.

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she just sat there, staring at the wall, her eyes motionless and her body slouched. He looked over at her questioningly, but she just sat there, frozen in shock and hurt.


	24. Confessions

Wow, over 100 reviews! I never thought I would get that many! Thanks to everyone!

I added more to Farris's death scene incase anyone's interested. And I don't know how Beast Boy's parents passed away, so I made it up. Please don't get offended at the incorrect information.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy unclipped his communicator off of his belt and flipped it open.

"Beast Boy calling Robin, over."

Robin's face fizzled on the screen.

"_Beast Boy? Where are you?_"

"I'm at the Saudi Arabian Suite with Raven."

"_Is she okay? Wait, did you say Saudi Arabian Suite?_"

"Yeah, why?"

"_Beast Boy, we're in Sweden. How did you get to Saudi Arabia?_"

"Long story. Can you come pick us up?"

"_Is Raven okay?_" Starfire's shriek was heard in the background.

"She's… Back to normal."

"_Can I see?_"

Beast Boy sighed and held the communicator in front of Raven's face. Robin nodded and Beast Boy brought it back to his own profile.

"So can you come get us?"

"_Yeah, give us about five hours. I think the jet can take it._"

" 'K, see you then."

Beast Boy snapped it shut. He looked over to Raven, who was still staring at the wall. Raven turned her head to look at him, as if noticing his presence for the first time. She also felt his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, and she shrugged it off. She stood up and walked over to the bed, sagging her shoulders as she sat down.

"It's my fault, you know." Raven said randomly, causing Beast Boy to cock his head to the side confusedly.

"What is?" He asked. Raven shut her eyes tight, and Beast Boy was surprised to see tears squeezed out of the corners.

"That she's gone. That she sacrificed herself for me. That she's dead!" Raven stood up and pointed at the lone hunter knife on the floor, where Beast Boy had thrown it. His ears perked in alarm.

"Whoa whoa, hold it." Beast Boy got up and looked into her eyes. "Who's gone?" He asked her gently.

"Farris." She whispered. Beast Boy tried not to gape. Farris was… Dead? But how? Why?

"Are you-"

"Of course I'm sure! She was right in front of me, the dagger in front of her chest. I could have stopped her, but no, I didn't. And she… She died, Beast Boy. She's gone, and it's all my fault!"

"No, no, it's not your fault."

"Are you so sure about that? The only way that I could be free from the bond was if Raz died. And he did die. You know how? Farris killed herself, bringing Raz down with her. Her own brother, her parents… They're all dead now, and if she hadn't sacrificed herself for me, they would be alive."

"Farris did that for you?"

"She was my friend. She would 'take a bullet for me,' as she said." Raven sat back down, and Beast Boy went down with her.

"So now you and Raz aren't married anymore?"

"No."

"Well, at least that's over. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"How do you cope with it?" Raven looked over at him. Beast Boy faked confusion.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Beast Boy, I'm an empath. I feel emotions, remember? I know you better than you think I do. Something happened to you. Someone very close to you passed away. You put on this mask, this poker face, and it seems like you're the go-lucky guy who can keep everyone happy. But on the inside, the very core, you're hurting. You haven't let it go yet, and it's eating you. Not literally, but emotionally. And you've kept up this façade for so long you don't know how to stop the pain anymore."

Beast Boy looked away. "I never figured it would come to this, but, my parents… It happened when I was little. They went out on an expedition on a lake, trying to find some fish. I didn't want to come, so I stayed at camp. I heard my mom's screams, so I flew over as a bird to help."

Raven didn't move, she just sat and listened, letting him take his time.

"But it was too late. The boat had already sunk."

Raven didn't know how to deal with tragic tales, so she just spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm sorry."

"You see, what's sad is that I don't want your pity. When someone is gone, the last thing you want is for someone to feel bad for you. It just makes you feel worse."

"So you just forgot about it? You pushed the pain away?"

"No, and yes. I didn't forget, but I buried the pain, deep inside."

"I think that you should move on."

"But how? It's my fault they died. If I came with them, maybe I could have saved them."

"Beast Boy, it wasn't your fault. You did what you did, and what happened happened."

"So what happened with you then?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You and Farris."

Raven shook her head. "You came right after it happened. She stabbed herself, right in the heart. She faded away, and now she's gone."

Beast Boy stood up. "I understand that this is hard for you, but sitting here isn't going to help."

"What do you suggest?"

"Are you seriously asking me for my opinion?"

"You want to tell it to me or not?'

"Okay. We have a few hours to spare. Let's go." Beast Boy pulled Raven up and dragged her to the door. They both walked through.

* * *

Raven placed down the plaque and smiled at it. Beast Boy stood next to her, his arm securely locked around her waist. She gracefully squeezed out from under his grasp and picked a white rose from a patch to her right. She dropped it in the small hole in front of the plaque, and she gave it one last look, before the two walked away into the sunrise, watching the orange jet approaching, blending in with the sun.

_R.I.P._

_Farris Elizabeth Baros_

_A good friend and beautiful fiance_

_March 18, 1992 - June 20, 2010_

_"You're Free."  
_


	25. Thanks

I know that I've told some that I would be writing an epilogue, but I have read over the story and decided that I like it where it is, on an angsty note, as one reviewer has said.

So thank you, to everyone who has favorite, alerted, reviewed, and PMed me for this story. It has taken so long to write, and everyone has been cooperative the whole way. You've all been awesome, and well, Connections is finally at a close.

Oh, and if you'd be so kind to review on your way out? Was the overall story good? Bad? Thanks!

I don't know when I'll be starting a new story, but you can all count on me for my little one-shots, and, well, there's only one thing left to say:

**_THE END_**


End file.
